Angel's Hanyou
by animevampire17
Summary: What happen's when rebel Kagome moves and meets the towns bad boy, Inuyasha? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! NO FLAMES! Lemons are to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

I clenched my teeth as the cold breeze swam around me tugging my hair in the same direction. I sighed and stomped into my new house. My mom looked up at me and let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I asked through my still clenched teeth.

"Nothing, just that you actually came instead of staying over at your father's house." She replied with a gentle smile. I blinked and then walked over to her.

"Where is Sota?" I growled. She thought over my question for a moment and then smiled.

"Up in his new room playing video games," she answered. I rolled eyes and headed up to Sota's room. I kicked the door open and walked over to the boy who was sitting on the floor with his eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"Sota!" I called. Sota flinched and then looked up at me in fear. "Show me where my room is," I demanded. He nodded and then walked me over to my new room. I grunted at the childishness of it. The walls were a soft powder pink, my window was shaped like a heart, my bed sheets and my carpet was white, my dresser was a little darker than the walls, and the night stand was the same color as the dresser. "What the fuck is this shit?" I sneered. Sota cringed and then ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow. I walked inside the small room and growled at how pink the room was.

"Your mother designed your room, so don't blame us." an old warn out voice stated. I spun around and saw my grandfather standing at the door holding himself up with his cane. I sighed and then narrowed my eyes.

"Why the fuck would you let that little perky power puff design my room?" I questioned. He shook his head and then walked away. Seems as if I wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Tomorrow is you first day of school!" He shouted half way down the hall. I rolled my eyes in anger. School! Yuck, why the fuck would I go to that shitty prison? "And if you don't go I'll call the cops to give a three hundred dollar ticked for truancy!" He yelled already downstairs. I growled under my breath and then walked over to my bathroom to take a nice warm shower for school tomorrow.

"Wake up lazy ass!" Sota yelled in my ears. My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight. "Oh shit its alive!" Sota screamed and then ran out of my room. I growled and stood up. I pulled my long black hair into a sing ponytail and placed black eyeliner around my light brown eyes. I looked in the mirror for a minute and then got dressed.

"Fucking little brothers! Their nothing but a pain in the ass that's what they are." I said to myself as I made my way towards the school. The school was a five floors tall tan building. It had a large open field surrounding it giving enough room for festivals and such. I looked at my list of classes, grunted, and stomped over to my first period.

"Today we will start off with simple English," I could hear the teacher state from the other side of the door. I stood in the hall for another moments and then slammed the door open. "Excuse me, who are you?" The teacher scowl. I arched an eyebrow and looked over at the stunned class.

"Yo," I greeted. The class just stared in utter silence. I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher. "I'm your new student," I explained as I handed her my program card. She looked it over and then frowned.

"It would seem so. You can sit in one of the empty seats in the back and make sure you don't sit in the one that has a lot of gum under it and is severely tagged on." She warned. I walked over to my seat, not bothering to ask. I sat down and then the class began to chat away again. After twenty minutes, everyone grew silent and stared at the door as if it grew legs and ran away. I pulled my legs onto my desk and leaned back on my chair.

"What's so interesting about a door?" I asked braking the annoying silence. Everyone turned their head in my direction as if they had forgotten that I had even existed.

"This is the time when _he_ comes," The teacher explained and then everyone looked back at the door. The teacher ran over to the desks to be away from the door and I watched as the door flew across the room. The sound of it slamming against the wall echoed across the room. A boy with long white hair and golden eyes walked in. He wore a beanie on his head, a red button up shirt that was only half way up while the rest showed his bare chest, black jeans, and some black converse. He kept his right arm wrapped around a girl with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes that almost seemed black. She wore a tight black mini skirt, a red tank top, and black heels. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Sup?" the boy greeted as he walked in. The girl in his arms giggled and nudged him. He looked down at her and then she kissed him full on the lips. I could see, from way in the back of the class, her tong slip into his mouth. Gross.

"Get a room!" I yelled. Everyone in the room gasped. The boy and the girl looked over at me, finally acknowledging my presence.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in an icy voice. I smirked.

"Its proper manners to give your own name, before asking it of someone else." I stated.

"Fuck you!" She snapped.

"Sorry, honey, but I don't row that way." I joked. The guy chuckled and then the girl slapped him on the arm.

"Inuyasha!" She scowl.

"Will you two please take you seats," The teacher suggested in a small chocked voice. Inuyasha gave her a cold stare. The teacher cringed away from his gaze and then ran over behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The teacher looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"You're the only one in this whole school who stood up to Kikyou." was her stupid reply. I rolled my eyes again and then looked at the couple.

"You heard the teacher, sit your fucking asses down before I sit you down!" I threatened. The class grew stiff and stared at me in awe. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I growled. They turned away quickly.

"I don't have to listen to a little girl," Inuyasha snapped right in front of me now. I got up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sit your mother fucking ass down. I don't want to have to say it again." I warned. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"No," He answered. I smiled and then socked him in the eyes. He stumbled back and fell when he hit the desk behind him. I walked over and lifted him by the collar.

"Sit down!" I yelled and then sent him flying across the room; the way he did the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled as she ran over to him. He looked up at me with cold eyes. I ignored him and walked back over to get comfortable on my seat. "How could you do this to my boyfriend, you bitch!" Kikyou screeched. I stood back up and walked over to her. I lifted her up to my height.

"Listen you little slut, I don't give a shit about your boyfriend!" I yelled. "And if you ever call me a bitch again I won't hesitate to snap you like a twig. What right does a doorknob have to disrespect me?" I sneered.

"Doorknob?" She repeated.

"Yea, a doorknob!_ Everybody gets a turn_!" I screamed and then tossed her on the floor like nothing. "Now, both of you sit your fucking asses down because you haven't even seen me when I'm pissed the fuck off!" I warned. Kikyou ran to her desk while Inuyasha slowly stood up and came face-to-face with me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Not bad," was all he said and then walked off to his seat. I turned and saw him sit down in the tagged seat that was right next to mine.

"And there goes my fucking good year!" I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he approached me in the lunch room. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just kick his butt already so that he can leave you alone?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged. Inuyasha took his usual seat right beside me.

"Hello, asshole." I greeted. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his sweaty arm around me. I could almost taste the stench of his disgusting armpit as it swept around me. "Ew! That's fucking gross!" I screamed as I pushed his arm away. He chuckled and gave me a proud smile.

"Sango, my sweet flower!" Miroku called as he ran over and wrapped his arms around Sango from behind. I saw as his hand went a little lower and cupped Sango's breast.

"Hentai!" Sango protested as she slapped him across the face. Miroku smiled as he rubbed his face and took his seat behind her. I watched as Kikyou walked into the cafeteria. She flipped her hair and giggled like a little school girl at something her friend said. She quickly shut up, became serious, and then looked my way. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who was beside me. She stomped over to us in anger. She looked as if she was ready to sprout horns.

"Inuyasha! I told you yesterday that I don't want you to hang out with that little tramp!" She scowl while gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello to you too, Kikyou." I said with a forced smile. She ignored me and kept waiting for a reply from Inuyasha. Ever since I started a week ago, he has been coming to my lunch table and sitting with Sango and me. After a while, his friend Miroku joined us and started sexually teasing Sango ever since.

"Enough, Kikyou. We're just friends and its not like _your_ _not_ hanging out with other _guys_." He stated. I giggled. Inuyasha smiled while Kikyou growled. I shut up and then looked at Sango.

"Inuyasha, shut up! I'm your girlfriend, not that little bitch!" Kikyou screamed. I arched an eyebrow at her. She simply looked at Inuyasha and acted as if I was never there. Suddenly, her expression changed from completely pissed off to cute and sweet. "I'm sorry, Inu. Can we still go out this afternoon? I'll make you feel better." She suggested. I made a puking noise and Sango and Miroku laughed. I joined in with them as Inuyasha chuckled a little. Kikyou grabbed his face between her hands.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Kikyou pressing her lips hard against his. I saw her tong slip into his mouth and play with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"What the fuck is this? I ordered lunch, not porn!" I screamed slamming my hand on the table. The pulled away as Kikyou smirked in my direction. "What the fuck are you smirking at you peace of shit? Why don't you go back to the trashcan you crawled out of?" I sneered. She flinched and the rolled her eyes. She tugged on Inuyasha's arm to try and get his attention again. He looked at her annoyed.

"Inu, lets go with my friends can we?" She asked in a small and childlike voice. He sighed and nodded. "Yay!" She squealed and then pecked Inuyasha on the lips.

"I'm going to hurl." I stated as I stood up and walked out of the room with Sango and Miroku close behind.

"I really wish he would brake up with her already. She's so annoying!" Miroku groaned. I laughed while Sango nodded in agreement. "That girl has got to go and I believe you're the only one who can make that happen." Miroku suggested as he walked beside me and nudged me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not going to make them brake up just because I don't like them." I said as I opened my locker and tossed in my English textbook. "Besides, I really don't give a shit. The only time I'll step in is if she annoys _me; _as for you, I really don't give." I admitted. Sango laughed. She and I made our way to our third period leaving Miroku behind in his bad mood.

"Boys are a pain in the neck." Sango stated. I looked at her and then let out a roar of laughter. "What?" she asked confused. I smiled and stopped in front of the class.

"Ever since I met you, I have never once heard you curse." I answered. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And what would you like me to say exactly?" She asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." I said. I opened the door to the class and watched as everyone went stiff. They made sure not to stare at me and kept their eyes on the board. The teacher continued with her lesson without stopping or acknowledging our presence. We quickly walked over to the back of the class and sat in out seats.

"I'm not going to forget it. Now, tell me what you want me to say." Sango continued not daring to change the subject. I grunted and stared at her for a minute.

"I don't give a shit what you say, I was just fucking with you." I said and then looked over at the teacher who seemed to be waiting for a response from someone.

"Kagome!" Sango whined. I laughed and relaxed in my chair. I rocked back and forth enjoying the eerie squeaks my chair made. I watched as Sango was thinking about what I told her. What kind of person thinks over cursing? I'll never understand her. She quickly stood from her chair when the bell rang and was about to leave when she saw me approach the teacher and stood by the door to wait for me.

"This may seem stupid, but I wanted to know if I could have a copy of that worksheet you gave the rest of the class?" I asked the teacher. She stared at me in stunned silence. "Well? I urged.

"Of course," She said and then took out the paper. She quickly handed it to me and smiled. "If you need any help, I have after school tutoring." She stated. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and shook my head.

"Lets not get carried away. I just want _some_ points and that's all." I stated and then walked with Sango to our fourth period.

"What did you talk to the teacher about?" She asked. I could practically see the huge question mark that was stamped on her face. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nothing, I just asked for the paper that she distributed earlier today." I answered. Sango's eyes widened in amazement. "Why does everybody look at me that way?" I asked. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground. People in the hallways watched her in shock, but once they saw me next to her they quickly looked away. "You look like an idiot you know that?" I asked. She nodded as she stood up.

"Lets just get to fourth." She suggested. I smiled and then we walked off to our fourth period, but right in front of the door was none-other than our favorite bad boy, Inuyasha. He wore his black hood up covering his head. Sango rolled her eyes and walked in the class leaving us alone in the hallway.

"Hey, asshole!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hello, bitch," Was his subtle reply. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He said. I arched and eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure, I got time." I said as the late bell rang. He laughed and then tugged me toward the stairs. We sat down and I saw him look me over for a minute. "Are we going to talk or are just going to check me out?" I asked.

"I can do both," He said with a grin. We both laughed for a minute and then heard a loud scream. We both turned our heads and saw Kikyou glaring in our direction.

"Get away from my boyfriend you little slut!" She screeched. I stood up, but Inuyasha grabbed my arm.

"Its not even worth it," he whispered under his breath so that she couldn't hear.

"Whatever. I don't really give a shit. Why don't you just go play with you girlfriend like a good dog?" I asked and then stomped off toward the class.

"Fat ass!" Kikyou yelled. I turned and socked her in the nose. She fell on the floor while her nose bled. She pulled a tissue from her bag and held it over her bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for?" she asked.

"Are you naturally stupid?" I asked.

"The truth hurts, don't it?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about dumb ass?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes and pulled my sweater out of her bag. "You're the one who stole my sweater?" I asked in astonishment. "That's just fucking creepy, you stalker!" I yelled and snatched my sweater away.

"Oh, please. Don't get a big head. I just wanted to see what size you were and now I'm really confused about what is going on inside Inuyasha." She stated while eyeing him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed.

"I'm a size one and you're a size three. You're a fat ass!" She yelled and then laughed. My cheeks turned a bright crimson as realization hit me.

"I'm not fat, it's just that size one doesn't fit me," I said.

"That's because your fat!" She yelled.

"No, it isn't." I argued.

"Then what's the reason?" She questioned while folding her arms over he chest. I blushed even brighter. I looked at Inuyasha who also seemed interested in my reply. I let my eyes wonder. "Any day now!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I cannot believe I'm about to say this out loud, but the reason a size one doesn't fit is because my breast are _too_ big and don't fit into it!" I screamed. Inuyasha froze, cocked his head, and eyed my rack. Kikyou blinked and then slapped her hand over Inuyasha's face to cover his eyes. I was blushing a bright red.

"What bra size are you?" She asked. I looked at her in complete surprise.

"I'm not fucking telling you!" I protested. She walked closer to me and eyed my breast. "What the fuck are you looking at? My face is up here!" I scowl.

"You probably stuff," she commented. My eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck? You're the one who stuffs you fucking slut! Your nothing but a fake! Your just jealous 'cause you know that I can make Inuyasha mine and he'll be a lot more happier with me! Stop hating and get real bitch! I'm not going to take your fucking boyfriend from you so stay the fuck away from me or else!" I threatened and then stomped off into my class. The entire class was red in the face. Some of the boys eyes my rack for a moment. They must have heard what happened outside considering how loud I was. Sango sat in the back with an irritated look.

"Well, now that I look at them, they are pretty big." Sango commented as we left after school ended.

"I know and they bring a hell of a lot of trouble." I stated.

"How do breast bring trouble?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the guys who were staring at my large breasts for a moment. "Fucking perverts!" Sango screamed. The boys cringed away from her and ran inside the school building. I looked at her with utter shock. "What now?" She asked.

"You cursed," I stated the obvious. She smiled and nodded. "That's my girl," I said proudly as I ruffled her hair.

"Didn't you say that you only get involved when people annoy _you_?" She asked. I nodded and then thought about what happened earlier and what Miroku has said. A bright light suddenly lit up in my head as an idea struck me. I looked up at Sango. "What?" She asked.

"I think I just might take Miroku up on his offer," I stated as an evil grin spread across my face.

"Oh, no," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, asshole!" I greeted as I sat next to Inuyasha during lunch. I sat a little closer than normal, but hell, who cares right?

"Hey, twins!" He greeted. I looked at him confused.

"Twins? I don't have a twin." I stated. He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my babies." He said as he eyed my rack. Once my mind finally registered what he was saying I tossed my pudding in his face.

"That was a gift from your babies." I said and smiled. He chuckled and licked his lips.

"Not bad. I like chocolate." He stated as I pouted. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I sniffed and looked away. "Kagome," He called. I looked at him and let my lower lip stick out a little. I gave him puppy dog eyes and pretended to cry.

"I miss my pudding." I whined. Inuyasha let out a roar of laughter as Sango and Miroku made their way to the table. They looked at him confused. Sango looked at me for answers, but I was still crying over my pudding. "Inuyasha took my pudding," I cried to Sango.

"No, I didn't. It was a gift from my babies." He said with a goofy grin.

"I want my pudding!" I yelled and then leaned over and licked Inuyasha's chocolate lips. He froze and looked at me as I slowly pulled away. Inuyasha grabbed me before I could sit back down normally. "What?" I asked.

"You can get more if you want." He joked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Pervert! I'm just going to take your pudding!" I yelled and snatched the pudding from his tray. "Ew! What kind of person gets vanilla?" I asked as I eyed the white pudding. "It's gross." I stated and then snatched away the pudding that was on Miroku's tray. "Pudding!" I screamed in joy as I saw the sweet chocolate swirls. Inuyasha chuckled as I stole his spoon and started eating my pudding. I could feel Inuyasha's arm wrap around my waist, but I didn't move away or push him as he pulled me closer to him. "This is good pudding," I stated.

"I know," Inuyasha said while gesturing to his pudding covered face. I smiled and then licked some off his cheek. He smiled.

"No, the one I took from Miroku taste better." I stated. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. I saw as he tossed a small glare toward Miroku in irritation. I giggled and finished my pudding. "Happy birthday," I said as I placed my empty pudding cup back on Miroku's tray. Inuyasha and Sango laughed as they saw Miroku stunned reaction.

"Why the hell would I want this?" He asked. I shrugged and stood up. Sango shook her head and laughed.

"Your crazy, Kagome." She commented. I nodded with a proud smile.

"Don't change me. Take me as I am or fuck off!" I stated. She laughed and then Miroku and Inuyasha joined in. We grew silent as Kikyou walked in with a bunch of cheerleaders. "Don't tell me," I said and then slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Baby, I'm a cheerleader now!" She screamed with glee.

"Fucking gross," I thought aloud.

"Nobody asked you," She snapped.

"What bitch? So, just 'cause you're a cheerleader, you grew some balls? I don't even care if you did, I'll still kick your mother fucking ass!" I said.

"It's not worth it," Inuyasha said. He didn't bother to whisper this time knowing it would have been a failed attempt considering how close Kikyou was.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked while shoving Inuyasha. I clenched my teeth and stepped in between them.

"Just because he is your boyfriend, doesn't mean he is your dog." I snapped. She cringed and looked away. "That's right bitch. Just shut your useless mouth before I staple your lips together to shut it for you." I warned. She narrowed her eyes and walked off, but suddenly stopped and ran back.

"By the way, your going to be a dad." Kikyou said as she poked his chest playfully and then ran back to her friends. Inuyasha and I stared at each other completely frozen. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Kagome!" Sango called as she ran over to me just as I exited. "Did I hear right? Did Kikyou really say she was pregnant?" She asked. I clenched my teeth and nodded. "Well, it has to be a lie." She said.

"All I know is that I'm not going to finish this plan. Braking up couples is one thing, but braking up couples who are expecting a baby is a whole different category." I proclaimed. She stared at me in stunned silence.

"Kagome, it's a lie!" She yelled.

"You don't know that. They probably did have sex and she got pregnant. Didn't you see Inuyasha's face? If he never did it with her than he would have argued with her over it!" I screamed as a warm tear fell. I wiped it away quickly and looked away from Sango. Why was I crying? I don't know, so don't ask me!

"Are you crying? No! Don't tell me you fell for him!" She screamed. I watched as she jumped around smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't fall for him. Well, I don't know, okay?" I yelled. She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he is having a hard time digesting this too. Why don't we invite him to the club with us tonight?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Great! I'll go and ask him right now! Lets go!" She yelled and dragged me back into the cafeteria with her. We walked over to Inuyasha, who was now sitting next to Miroku. His face was stern and serious.

"Hey, asshole!" I greeted and slapped him on the back. He quickly stood up and embraced me. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked in surprise. I could hear him clench his teeth as he tightened his grip on my waist. "Ow! Inu, that kind of hurts." I stated. He released his grip on me and looked into my eyes.

"You called me Inu." He said with a small smile. "I like it when you call me that, Kag." He hugged me again and made his grip on my waist as tight as before. Kag? He called me Kag? My face burned a bright red. "You smell nice and your scent calms me." He stated. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, am I going to ask him or are you?" Sango asked. I jumped and pulled away from Inuyasha as I realized we weren't as alone as I thought. Sango arched an eyebrow while Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stop," I said as I pushed his hand away. He frowned at me while I stuck my tong out at him. "Loser!" I yelled and ran behind Sango. "You ask him," I finally answered her question.

"Ask me what?" Inuyasha asked in a cool voice that sent shiver down my spine. I still had goose bumps from out little hugging scene a couple seconds ago.

"If you want to come to the club with us. I know one where they allow eighteen and over and since we're eighteen we can go." Sango said with a proud smile.

"I don't really care. I guess I can go. I'll meet you guys there?" He asked and we nodded. I clench my teeth as a single though filled my mind. I looked at Inuyasha and decided that I should say what was on my mind.

"You can invite Kikyou if you want," I suggested. Everyone stared at me as if I lost my mind or something. "What? I'm just saying because that _is_ his girlfriend." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't think she would like to go." Inuyasha said.

"How would you know? You haven't even asked her. I'll ask her for you." I said and then ran out of the cafeteria to go search for Kikyou. I found her making out with a guy in the hallway. I kept a distance so that she wouldn't spot me. She had her hand down his pants and he had his hands gripping her ass. The guy moaned out in joy as she played with his crotch. I quickly turned away and ran back to the cafeteria. My eyes were wide with shock at what I had just seen.

"You didn't really ask her did you?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to me.

"What happened? Your sweating." He stated. I nodded and stood there for a moment. "Kag, you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and sat down still trying to rap my head around what I just saw.

"Inuyasha, your girlfriend is nothing but a little slut." I finally said. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I just saw her with her hand down another guys pants!" I admitted. He froze.

"What?" was his only reply. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? It's okay you know. I'm here for you." I reassured him. He looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Take me to where you saw her," He ordered. I narrowed my eyes but took him. Kikyou was still where I saw her before except this time she wasn't wearing a shirt. The guy from before was sucking on her tit and she was moaning in joy.

"I'm going to hurl," I whispered to Inuyasha who was beside me. A loud growl escaped his lips making everyone around jump which was only Kikyou, the dude, and me. They pulled away and Kikyou looked at Inuyasha in surprise.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise as she pulled her shirt back on. The guy zipped up his pants and was about to run away when I stepped in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere," I stated. The guy smirked and the pulled his hand up to my left breast and squeezed it. I screamed and kicked him in the gut so hard that he literally flew. I rubbed my breast. "That fucking hurt you man whore!" I screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing here then slut?" Kikyou yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that! You're the one who is the slut you fucking tramp. I don't ever want to see your again or else!" Inuyasha barked. I looked at him in surprise. He defended me? A smile made its way onto my face. "Lets go, Kag." Inuyasha suggested.

"Baby, wait! What about our little child?" She cried out.

"How the fuck are we supposed to have a kid if you never even let me fuck you!" He screamed. Kikyou cringed and frowned.

"But I really am pregnant!" she yelled.

"If you are then go find the dad 'cause that isn't my kid in there!" He argued and then walked over to me. "Can we go now?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Why not?" I asked and then we walked off. I stopped really quick and looked back at Kikyou. I stuck my tong out at her and then continued walking back with Inuyasha. He stopped right in front of the lunch room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard you scream earlier. Did that guy who Kikyou was with hurt you?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "Where did he hurt you?" He asked. My face was as red as a tomato. "Where?" He repeated.

"My left breast," I answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened as my words finally hit him.

"What?" He screamed. He was about to run back, but I stopped him. "What do you want? I'm going to go kick hat guys fucking ass for touching you that way!" He screamed. I shook my head. "No? What do you mean no?" He asked.

"Give it up," I said and then wrapped my arms around his neck. He relaxed a little and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "Stupid boy." I commented and then pressed my lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

I traced my finger over Inuyasha's bare chest as we sat in my room. Sango and Miroku sat on the couch while I sat on Inuyasha's lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You two are like the dynamic duo of the century. Nobody even dares to approach you or anything out of fear. Guys are too scared to look at you or your breast because they're afraid Inuyasha is going to rip their head off and girls are too scared to check out Inuyasha out of fear that you might possible kill them." Sango stated. I turned away from Inuyasha's sexy chest and looked at her. I shrugged.

"What's your point?" I asked. Miroku and Inuyasha chuckled while Sango slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Aren't you worried Kikyou might want revenge?" Sango asked. I arched an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Why should we be scared of a slut like her?" I asked as I laid on Inuyasha's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my closer.

"It's Kikyou! Inuyasha's ex! She isn't as stupid as you think. Remember that she and Inuyasha were the most feared in school before you came along and kicked both their asses. She is probably already planning a way to get Inuyasha back." Sango explained.

"Like that would ever happen." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It could!" She argued.

"Lets ask Inuyasha then!" I snapped and then looked up at my boyfriend. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You'll always be my first choice," was his answer. I smiled, kissed him full on the lips, and then looked back at Sango who was scowling.

"See? Nothing to worry about and if you keep scowling like that you will get wrinkles." I stated with a smirk. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that you should be prepared for anything. You can't always rely on what your white haired boyfriend says. There is always the possibility of him being tricked." She warned. I sighed and shook my head in a disappointment.

"Fine! I'll make sure to be careful and keep an eye out, okay?" I asked finally giving in knowing that she wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. She smiled proudly at me and nodded.

"I got tea and cookies!" My mom yelled as she kicked my door open. She was smiling so much that she was practically glowing. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't know you and Miroku were here as well. If I did I would have made more tea. Kagome. Why didn't you tell me they were here as well?" My mom questioned. I shrugged and then went back to playing with Inuyasha's chest.

"She doesn't even talk to you so why ask such a stupid question?" Sota's voice rang out. I saw him from the corner of my eye, snapped my head in his direction, and glared. "Ah! The demon spotted me!" He yelled and then ran.

"Jackass!" I yelled. Inuyasha smiled and pulled me closer.

"Your room is so pink," he commented in my ear. I groaned and nodded. "My mom decorated it without me knowing. What a pain!" I grumbled. Inuyasha chuckled and nibbled on neck making me giggle in the process.

"If you guys want a condom, I think I have some in my room." My mom suggested. I looked at her with wide eyes. "No, actually, no condom for you. Just get pregnant. I want to have grandkids already so that I can see cute little faces running around the house and crying because they're hungry!" She screamed in glee.

"What the fuck! Where did grandkids come from?" I screamed in horror.

"I wouldn't mind giving your mother grandkids if she wants," Inuyasha said with an evil grin. I looked at him with wide eyes. I thought it over for a minute and nodded with a giggle.

"Sure, if you want I'd be happy to give." I said still giggling. My mom smiled even brighter.

"Oh no! If she has kids this house will be filled with evil demons from the farthest depths of the underworld!" My grandfather yelled. I glared at him. He flinched and walked over to me. "Why can't you be kind hearted like your mother and father. How did a misbehaving delinquent be born from this family?" He asked. I tensed and Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know what you were expecting, but last time I check I'm free to live my own life! I'm eighteen and am prepared to kick your mother fucking ass if your dare try to control me! I'm not you dog!" I snapped. My grandfather cringed. "Can you two go now!" I barked. They both left without another word. "They are both a pain in the ass." I commented as I laid my head on Inuyasha's shoulder again and breathed in his lovely fragrance.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Sango screamed making everyone in the room jump. We looked at her in shock. "It's already this late? I have to get home! My father is going to have a field day with me," she whined. Miroku stood up and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive you home," He offered. She smiled and nodded. After they both said their goodbyes, they took off leaving Inuyasha and I alone. I looked at him and smiled. He smirked and the tossed me on the bed with him on top.

"I hate being on the bottom," I pouted.

"So do I," he proclaimed. "I love you, my Kagome." He said.

"I love you as well, my love, Inuyasha." I replied. We shared a passionate kiss as he slowly began to unbutton my shirt. I pulled away and looked at him. "Not here. Not right now. It's too soon, but I promise we will." I said. He nodded, bent down, and kissed my neck. He sucked on it for a while leaving a hickey in the place of his lips. I smiled and kissed him full on the lips. He slowly moved his tong into my mouth. I gave him entrance and let my tong wonder and play with his. I moaned against his lips and he chuckled and pulled away. I pouted when he did.

"When will be the right time? I just can't wait to make you officially mine." He stated. I giggled and kissed him again. He moved his lips down to my neck and licked my collar bone. Shiver ran down my spine in joy. He slowly moved down even more as he unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. He unclipped my bra and tossed it away. I moaned out at the sensation of him sucking on my nipple. He liked it and teased it. I was sweating as to how much I was enjoying his tong playing with my breast. He had one arm around my back and the other was rubbed my other tit. He licked and played with my left breast. I moaned louder as he sucked on it and began to softly nibble.

"Hideous beast!" Sota yelled from down stairs. Inuyasha and I pulled away from each other as we heard Sota begin to walk up the stairs. I covered my bare chest with my blanket as Inuyasha pouted in disappointments. I smiled and kissed him.

"When do you have to go home?" I asked him as we waited for Sota to finally reach the room. I swear that kid walks slower than a turtle. Inuyasha laid his head on my lap and looked up at me.

"They don't even notice when I'm there so it doesn't really matter. One time I left the house for a month and they didn't notice at all." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Then their asshole. No offence." I said. He laughed, pulled away the blanket, and rubbed my nipple with his thumb.

"Your beautiful and I love you, you know that?" He asked. I nodded and bent down and kissed him. I pulled the blanket back over me as my door swung open.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"Yuck! Your naked! I'm blind!" Sota yelled as he shielded his eyes. I tossed a pillow at him and he stumbled back a little.

"Just tell me what the fuck your doing here?" I sneered. He flinched and frowned.

"Dad called and asked if your going over to visit him over the summer. I told him yes and he got all sad. He said he is sorry, but he won't be able to spend time with you this summer, but you can still use the beach house and the good thing is you'll have it all to yourself." Sota said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever. Now go!" I ordered. He ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Little brothers are so fucking annoying." I pulled myself off the bed making Inuyasha groan as his head fell. I locked my room door in annoyance. "Haven't the people in this house heard of knocking?" I asked myself.

"What beach house?" Inuyasha asked drawing my attention. I walked over to my desk wear my bra had landed when Inuyasha threw it.

"It's a mansion sized beach house that my dad and I sometimes have our summers at. It's pretty awesome except when your alone." I explained as I sat on the bed next to him with my bra in hand.

"Oh. If you want I can go with you. It will be the two of us _alone_." He purred. I giggled and turned my back to him.

"Can you help me put my bra back on?" I asked. Inuyasha frowned and yanked my bra away. "Hey!" I whined. He grinned and then shoved it down his pants.

"Try and get it now, babe." He challenged. I smirked and lunged for him. We both fell on the floor and rolled around like idiot. I finally unzipped his pants and got my bra.

"Victory!" I screamed proudly. Inuyasha laughed and stood up with me in his arms. He laid me down on the bed and laid himself down next to me. "Inuyasha, I love you." I said in a small voice.

"I love you, too." He said and then kissed me. "But you never answered me. Do you want me to go to the beach house with you, so that your not left alone?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Great! Then it's settled. A week from now we will be alone in a huge beach house enjoying our summer in each others company," he stated. Once he said that, I remember a conversation I had with Sango the day after Inuyasha and I got together.

"Yea, but Sango is coming too so we won't be alone. I just remember that I invited her a week ago." I admitted. Inuyasha froze and then frowned.

"Damn, their goes our perfect privacy." He groaned. I giggled and snuggled closer to him. "This is okay too," he added quickly and kissed me. His lips moved with mine. Our tongs played with one another as Inuyasha had one hand on my still bare chest and the other touching my private. It wasn't really touching considering I was wearing jean shorts. He squeezed down there making me moan. I moaned louder as he moved his head down and sucked on my nipple. I could feel his teeth slide across my breast.

"Inuyasha," I moaned as he tightened his grip on my private. I could feel his blade like claws tearing my shorts. I pulled him back up and kissed him full on the lips. Both his hands were rubbing my breasts now.

"I want you Kagome!" He whined. I smiled and nodded.

"I know and I want you too, but don't you think its too early?" I asked. He violently shook his head in disagreement and looked my in the eyes.

"I want to love you in every possible way," He stated. I gave him a gentle smile and kissed him at the corner of his lips before I slid out from under him.

"Help me put my bra back on, Inu." I said. He sighed and helped me with my bra. I laid on his chest as we watching T.V.

"Don't forget the promise you made earlier," he ordered. I giggled. He had his hands wrapped around my bare waist. I enjoyed the sensation that his cool arms brought.

"I won't," I answered and then kissed his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on Inuyasha's stomach with my legs on either side of his hips. He kept a tight grip on my waist as if to keep from falling. He decided to sleep over so that we could just leave from here to the airport. We were going to meet up with Sango and Miroku at the airport so we can go to the beach house for the summer. Inuyasha is the one who said he wanted to get there early and I'm not about to argue. Having my boyfriend spend the night isn't so bad.

"We have to go to sleep early if you want to get there on time," I said. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. I could feel his body soft tremble under mine and send shivers up my spine. "I'm glad your coming, but did you really have to invite Miroku?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Why?" I whined.

"So that he can keep Sango company while we have some time alone." He said in a seductive voice. I giggled and laid on his chest. He moved his arms to my back and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Dumb and dumber, that's what we are." I said and giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If you don't cut that out I'm going to toss you up in the air and watch you hit the bed." He threatened. I stuck my tong out at him, but quickly pulled it back in when I felt him sit up. I sat on his lap now and was looking into his eyes.

"It's okay. I can be dumber if you want." I joked. Inuyasha smirked and then, just as he threatened, literally tossed me up. I screamed as my body hit the bed. "Asshole," I said grumpily.

"I warned you," he defended. I sat up and yanked him back onto the bed. He was on top as I laid on the bed.

"I loathe you," I growled. He chuckled and acted hurt.

"And here I thought you loved me and were about to kiss me," He said while putting his hand over his heart. I giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips moved passionately against one another. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance to my mouth that I was more than happy to give him. Our tongs battled one another inside each others mouths.

"I love you, Inu." I said as I stoked his hair. I noticed he still had his beanie on. "Now that I think about it, I never seen what is under your beanie. Are you bold or something?" I asked. Inuyasha stiffened and looked away guiltily. "What is it, babe?" I asked with concern. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Just don't freak out," he said. I nodded. He slowly removed his beanie and what I saw made my heart stop all together. "See? I knew you wou-" he was cut off by me leaning over and poking the white dog ears that were on top of his head. Inuyasha looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked. Inuyasha just stared. "Hello? Anybody in there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of Inuyasha's face. He blinked and then shook his head as if to clear his head.

"You didn't freak out the way Kikyou did. She is the one who told me to wear the beanie because the ears are plain stupid." He stated. I just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Why are you comparing me to that slut? Besides, Inu, you know I love you dog ears and all. Also, I think they are cute." I said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled and then laid his head on my chest as I played with his ears.

"We should get to sleep, babe." Inuyasha suggested as he looked at the time. I nodded and then got up to change. I quickly took out my mini shorts and a tank top and was about to go and change when Inuyasha stepped in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked and grabbed my waist. He pulled me tight against his body and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why can't you change here?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Your so stubborn!" I complained. "Fine! I'll change here, but you have to do the same." I bargained.

"But I have to change my boxers too so I can't." He argued. I leaned closer and put my lips to his ear.

"I don't mind," I whispered seductively into his ear. I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"You're a very naughty girl," He joked. I nodded in agreement as we changed right in front of each other. It wasn't half bad. I got to see something I had been very curious about. "You were totally checking me out as I changed," Inuyasha said as I laid my head on his bare chest.

"And? You checked me out too. I totally saw you." I shot back.

"Guilty of charge. What is my punishment?" He asked with a grin. I looked up at him and thought it over for a minute.

"Your punishment is to kiss me and not use your tong, right now." I said. Inuyasha smiled and did so. He kissed me lightly and didn't use his tong. "Good boy." I joked. He growled and kissed me again and this time used his tong to invade my mouth. I pulled away slowly and looked at him. "Lets get to sleep now, hun. I'm kind of tired." I said as I yawned. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Good night, love." He said. I smiled and breathed in his scent.

"Good night, my Inuyasha." I said and then drifted off to sleep.

"Kagome, love. Wake up." Inuyasha voice called. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Inuyasha zipping up his pants. He smiled and walked over to me. "Get up, lazy." He joked. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my fist and then sat up.

"I'm tired," I said in a baby voice. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed me.

"You sound so innocent when you talk like that," He stated. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I know I do," I said and then giggled. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I told Sota goodbye and then Inuyasha and I took off in my car, but he drove. I played with the station flickering from one to another just to see if it bugged Inuyasha, but it didn't. Instead of being annoyed as fuck, he seemed amused.

"Kagome!" Sango called as she ran over to us. I smiled as she hugged me. Miroku arrived last with eight suit cases.

"Miroku, you do know that we are just staying over for the summer and not moving in right?" I asked. Miroku smirked and yanked me close. He wrapped one arm around my waist as the other was playing with my hair.

"Of course I know that, beautiful Kagome. Not all of these cases are for me. Some are for you girls." He said with a smile as I squirmed in his arms. I felt a hand clasp my wrist and yank my away from Miroku. The next thing I new, I was in Inuyasha's arms. He had one hand still holding my wrist and the other around my waist.

"Watch it, Miroku. This one is mine." Inuyasha growled. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "See? All mine," Inuyasha said in a dreamy voice. We all laughed for a moment and then heard someone speak on the overhead that our plane just arrived. I smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked. They nodded and then we walked over to the booth to show our passports. The lady nodded and let us pass. The seating arrangements were hilarious though. I sat next to a hot football player, Sango next to a sexy soccer boy, Miroku next to an ex model, and Inuyasha next to a girl who has asthma and a fear of flying. I watched as the girl clung to Inuyasha for dear life once the plane started up, but her clinging went from his arm to his neck once we were in the air. Inuyasha looked at me and frowned that I was giggling away with the football player, whose name was Mike. I looked at Inuyasha, blew him a kiss, and winked. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed something I couldn't understand. I just let it go and went back to talking with Mike. Once it was dark, Mike really started to flirt like when I was looking out the window he wrapped his arm around me. I just glared at him and tossed his arm away, but that wasn't all. He did more. He even asked me if I wanted him to message my tits. Okay, that one called for a sock in the eye, which I did and saw Inuyasha snicker in the background. He was watching and glaring the entire flight.

"The plane will be landing shortly," the flight attendant announced. I sighed in relief. I watched out the window as the plane slowly came down and parked itself. Once the captain said it was safe to get off I got up and stretched, but then I felt something tug at my right breast. I looked down and saw Mike poking it. I looked up and saw Inuyasha beginning to lose his temper.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed as I slapped Mike's hand away.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if they were real." Mike defended. My left eye twitched a little in anger.

"Of course they are real! I am _not_ a fake!" I argued. Mike slowly stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I sneered.

"Please tell me how you got them that big. My girlfriend has tiny ones and I want hers to grow as big as yours. She has a flat chest and I can't stand it." He whined. I socked him in the other in giving him another black eye. "For a girl you sure know how to pack a punch." He commented. I smiled and nodded. I looked up and saw Inuyasha and the girl walking out way. The girl still clung to him. Her eyes were so wide with fear they looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girl?" Inuyasha growled as he lifted Mike up by his collar. I giggled. The girl next to Inuyasha finally settled down and looked at who Inuyasha was holding.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her as if she grew a third eye or something.

"He is the awesome, loving, and muscular boyfriend you told me about?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. The girl nodded as Inuyasha let go of Mike's collar. Mike fell onto the chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"Your boyfriend's right. You are flat." I said as I cocked my head to the side. The girl looked at me surprised.

"He said I was flat?" She asked in astonishment. I nodded and saw her face turn red. "You bitch!" She screamed as she slapped him across the face.

"Inu, we should go." I suggested. Inuyasha nodded. We grabbed our stuff and got off the plane leaving the love birds alone. Sango and Miroku were standing there waiting for us. "Yo," I greeted. Sango smiled and pulled out a paper. I snatched it away and saw it had a number. "You go girl!" I teased. Sango flipped her hair and we both laughed.

"We got a cab waiting for us." Sango stated. I nodded and then we were off.

"This is a beach house? It's huge!" Miroku screamed. I rolled my eyes and nodded as I unlocked the door. "And the beach is so close," he said with a wicked grin.

"That's why its called a beach house." I said. Miroku stuck his tong at me and then entered the house. It was big and had ten rooms even though it was only dad and me who used it. "Go ahead and pick out your rooms, but the master bedroom is mine." I said. They laughed and were off except for Inuyasha.

"Don't you mean ours?" He purred. I giggled as he walked over and lifted me up.

"My room is your room, you know that. Do you really need me to say it?" I asked as I yanked off his beanie and played with his ears.

"No, but I want to hear you say it." He proclaimed as he kissed my neck.

"Fine. The master bedroom is all ours." I whispered seductively in his ear. I watched as it twitched and perked up. "Eh? Is that what people call a dog reflex?" I asked as I poked his ear. I could feel Inuyasha growl on my neck and send shivers down my spine. "I'm just kidding, babe." I apologized. He gently set me down and I walked over to my stuff. "We should start unpacking," I said and then grabbed my bags. We walked up the stairs and into the room all the way at the end of the hall.

"This is the master bedroom?" He asked as he eyed the huge room. "It's the size of a house." He commented. Once his eyes landed on the bed a dark smirk spread across his face. I rolled my eyes and unpacked quickly.

"I'm beat," I said as I tossed myself onto the bed after I was done unpacking.

"Me too," Inuyasha admitted. I laid with my back against the headboard. Inuyasha had his head on my chest. We both fell asleep rather quickly since it was already getting dark.

The sound of a loud banging at the door downstairs woke me up. I looked down to see Inuyasha still asleep. The banging didn't stop and Inuyasha stirred a little do to it.

"Baby," I called.

"Five more minutes, Kag." He murmured. I giggled and then kissed him. His eyes shot open as I slipped my tong into his mouth. I pulled away once I saw his eyes fully open. "Why'd you stop?" He whined.

"Someone's at the door." I said. Inuyasha sat up and let me get up.

"Hurry back," He purred. I giggled and ran downstairs. I opened the door and standing on the other side was one of my best friends, Koga. He grinned at me.

"Kagome! I'm happy to see your back. I've missed you." He admitted as a small blush filled his cheeks. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I don't really come here a lot anymore. Sorry about that." I apologized.

"I smell wolf! Who was at the door, Kag?" Inuyasha asked from the top of the stairs. I looked up at him and smiled when I saw he was still wearing his shorts and no shirt.

"Kagome, who is that?" Koga asked in a hard voice.

"Oh, please come in Koga. I shouldn't let you stay out there for so long. Sorry." I said as he stepped in. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he saw Koga. "Inu, this is my friend Koga." I introduced. Inuyasha made his way downstairs.

"Stop with all the racket this early!" Miroku yelled as he stepped out of the door. I could hear Koga clench his teeth. "Hmm? Three guys and one girl? Are we finally going to rape Kagome? Yes!" He yelled out in glee. Inuyasha smack him over the head for being an idiot. "Where is Sango?" He asked.

"Probably still asleep," I answered.

"Then I shall go to wake her!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha," I called. Inuyasha nodded and the dragged Miroku downstairs by the collar. "Can't you ever stop being a pervert, Miroku?" I asked.

"Kagome, where is your dad?" Koga asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"He said he won't be able to make it this summer," I stated. Koga just stared at me stunned. "What?" I asked as Inuyasha walked over to me.

"Your sharing a house with two guys and your dad isn't here?" Koga asked in amazement.

"And? It's okay 'cause Inuyasha is my boyfriend." I said as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" Koga screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Koga, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm eighteen. I can be alone with my boyfriend if I want." I stated. Koga just stared at me in amazement.

"Kagome, I was supposed to become your boyfriend. I pictured myself with you in your master bedroom for years since I met you. I love you, Kagome Higurashi!" He exclaimed. Inuyasha and I both tensed at his words. Love? He love me? No! That can't be right.

"Koga, you don't love me. We are just friends." I said. "And as a friends, you telling me you fantasized of me is really making me feel awkward." I admitted. Koga stalked forward and yanked me into a tight embrace. "Koga, stop. You don't know what your doing." I said as I pushed him away. He clenched his teeth and violently shook his head. I watched as Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger. "Inuyasha!" I scowled. Inuyasha frowned and relaxed.

"What are you so worried about? That your boyfriend's temper will get him killed by me?" He asked. I smirked and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly shook my head.

"No, I'm worried his temper will get _you_ killed. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to brake up with Inuyasha just because you wish it. I love him and that's all there is to it." I said truthfully.

"Kagome! Why him? What does he have that I don't?" He asked in a loud voice. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me defensively. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek and then looked back at Koga.

"He has my heart," I said. Inuyasha looked down at me and gave me a gentle smile. "And he always will," I continued as I stoked Inuyasha's cheek with the back of my hand. "Besides, I don't like fluffy tails." I said as I pointed at Koga's wolf tail. "I like dog ears!" I screamed as I ripped of Inuyasha's beanie exposing his dog ears. Miroku gasped. Inuyasha looked at me stunned. "It's okay. I'm here and if they say anything I'll beat their asses to a bloody pulp." I said as I threw a warning glance at the two boys. "Inuyasha, I love you." I said as I kissed him gently on the lips. "A promise is a promise," I said with a giggle.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he realized to what I was referring to. I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you, Kag." He said.

"Kag? What kind of name is Kag? What's wrong with calling her, her full name you half breaded mutt!" Koga shouted. I froze. I turned around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I growled. "Don't you fucking dare talk shit about my boyfriend just because I rejected you! If you got something to say talk to me not my boyfriend!" I screamed in anger. Inuyasha quickly grabbed me before I could walk over and tear off Koga's head.

"Babe, calm down." Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I could feel my body calming down from the security of his voice. I felt like I was drowning in the coolness of his breath against my ear. I let my body relax in Inuyasha's arms. He pulled me up into his arms and walked me over to the stairs. "We are going to have a long talk, Koga. After I lay Kagome down so she can take a nap." He stated. Inuyasha walk up the stairs, walk into our room, and laid me down. "I've seen you angry before, but the fire you had in your eyes when he insulted me warmed my heart. I know you love me just as much as I love you, but this is my fight. Kagome, I can take care of myself. I need to fight my own battles. I'm not going to live my life hiding behind you." He explained. I sat up and looked at him.

"I wasn't trying to do that. I was just standing up for you like a good girlfriend would." I defended myself. He sighed, gave me a gentle smile, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know, Kag, but this isn't your fight anymore. You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to be the one standing up for you. And don't give me that equal right crap!" He snapped and put a finger to my lips before I could mention it. I smiled guiltily and then frowned.

"Inuyasha, I love you." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. I licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance that he gladly gave. He opened his mouth and I let my tong slip in and wrestle his. I moved closer and let my finger tangle in his white hair as he held me tight against him. I moved my hand up and began to unbutton his shirt, but then stopped and pulled away. Inuyasha frowned. "Weren't you supposed to go have a talk with Koga?" I asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, kissed me, and was out the door in less than two seconds. I frowned at the emptiness in the room. Before I met Inuyasha it was always empty. Every guy I had met feared me and never dared to go near me thinking I might kill them. I didn't want to ask anyone out knowing they would say yes only out of fear.

"Kagome?" A soft voice asked at the door. I looked up and saw Sango. She was wearing a huge shirt that fit her like a dress and that was all. Her hair was messy and everywhere. "What time is it?" She asked in a tired voice.

"It's about to be eight," I said as I finally took a glance at the clock. What was Koga thinking coming this early in the morning?

"It's eight and the boys are already making a lot of noise?" She asked in a hard voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Boys will be boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them." I said. Sango and I laughed and then heard a loud bang come from downstairs.

"Oh shit! Inuyasha!" We heard Miroku yell. Sango and I looked at each other in horror and then ran downstairs. Inuyasha wasn't injured at all except for a cut on his face. I watched as a deep crimson liquid fell from his face. I clenched my teeth as Koga stood up from behind the couch. His face was clear, he only had three long scratched across his chest. "Remind me never to piss Inuyasha off," Miroku requested. Sango and I glared at him and then looked back at the scene before us. I watched as Koga leaped toward Inuyasha.

"Enough!" I screamed. Koga tackled Inuyasha down and once they both hit the floor they both looked up at me. "Koga, get off my boyfriend!" I sneered. Koga cringed and did as told. I walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him up by his collar. "This is talking?" I asked. Inuyasha looked away. I shook my head and sighed in annoyance. "Really Koga? Why the fuck would you try and fight Inuyasha? Are you that fucking stupid? Does your jealousy push you this far into insanity?" I questioned. Koga flinched and looked away.

"Why should I be jealous of a stupid dog?" He asked. I cracked my knuckles and socked him straight in the face. Koga hit the floor with a loud thud. "Shit that hurt!" He yelled ad he rubbed his face.

"You have got to be kidding me! Look whose talking! What do you think a wolf if you fucking moron? A wolf is a dog! Just a different bread! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!" I screamed. Inuyasha slowly got up and walked over to me.

"Kag, calm down." He said trying to relax me. I spun around and stared him straight in the eyes.

"What was the fight about?" I asked.

"I told him that he could never have you and that you loved me and would never leave me for him. After I said that, he lunged at me and cut my face. Then I hit him with my claws and he flew." He explained. I blinked and then turned to Koga.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Really? That's it? Just because he told you the truth? I can't believe you can even be counted as a man! The truth hurts! So what? If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen." I said. Koga clenched his teeth and winced at the pain on his face. He got up and walked over to me. Inuyasha growled as Koga laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Kagome, I need you." Koga pleaded. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment. Koga clenched his teeth and then kissed me. My eyes were wide in shock. Then I felt a darkness in the room. It was an evil that craved blood. It wasn't coming from Koga though. Inuyasha's demonic energy sky rocketed. I could literally taste the evil in my mouth. I pushed Koga away so hard that he flew. I turned and saw Inuyasha. He had his fist clenched. I ran over to him and forced him to look at me.

"Inuyasha, love, calm down. He's leaving, okay? He is going to leave. Just calm down, my love. Inu, please." I pleaded. He looked down at me and sighed. His body relaxed, but his face was still hard. "Koga get out of here!" I demanded. Koga growled and then walked out. "Can you guys leave us alone for a while?" I asked as I looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"Sure, we were just heading over to the beach!" Sango lied and then dragged the confused Miroku out of the house. I looked up at Inuyasha and frowned.

"You didn't have to do that." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch. He leaned back on it still frowning. I smiled, walked over to him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment and then a sweet smile spread across his face. "What? I'm supposed to be a bad boy. I'm supposed to fight and cause pain." He declared. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I grabbed a small towel from behind me and cleaned the blood off Inuyasha's face.

"Baby, I love you and I want to show you how much, but I can't if you keep acting immature and fighting the battle of a fourth grader." I said as I cleaned his cut. Inuyasha smiled bright and kissed my neck. Shivers ran down my spine. The towel slipped out of my hand and I didn't bother to get it.

"What happened to my hickey? Are you hiding it?" He purred. I gulped as he ran his fangs across my neck. "Found it," he whispered against my neck. "I love you." He said as he pulled his head away from my neck and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"That's why I'm going to keep my promise to you." I reassured him. He grinned and then kissed me. Our tongs played with one another. Inuyasha's hand wondered over my body. I moaned against his lips as he rubbed my breasts. My eyes shot open as I felt his hand slowly move down and begin to enter my shorts. I didn't pull away as his hand touched my private. He rubbed me there for a couple minutes and then I gasped against his lips as a finger entered. I moaned out in joy. I tossed my head back as Inuyasha licked my neck. His finger's slipped in and out. I could feel him teasing me as he put in another finger. "Inuyasha stop!" I moaned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you love it," He said as he slipped a third finger in. I moaned louder. I pouted as he removed his hands. We sat on the couch for minute trying to catch our breaths.

"Don't surprise me like that again!" I yelled. Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer to me.

"I told you before that I don't take orders from little girls," He said and then I felt his hand slip back in my shorts. My eyes shot wide as he messaged me in that area. "See? Told you, you love it." He said. I moaned out and the pressed my lips to his.

"Stop teasing me," I said against his lips. I could feel him smirk.

"Fine," He said as he pulled his hand out. I gasped for air as he lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he led us up stairs.

"You told me to stop teasing you so I did. If I can't tease you then we are going to do the real thing." He stated. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, babe, but there is no ways out of this one." He said with a smirk.

"I know," I said with a sigh. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome, you don't have to worry. I love you, you know that." He said. I stared at him and smiled. "Not nervous anymore?" He asked. I shook my head and the kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha laid me down on the bed as he climbed on top. Our lips moving together in perfect unison. He pulled off my shirt and then unclipped my bra. I moaned as he moved down my neck, to my breast, and licked my nipple. He smiled at me and then began to remove my shorts. I gasped as I heard my underwear snap. I looked at Inuyasha and saw he was smiling and tossed something to the side.

"Relax, love. I'll be gentle." He purred as he moved up and placed his lips to mine. I moaned as he slipped his tong into my mouth. I slipped my hands down and removed his shorts for him. He grinned against my lips and then removed his boxers. We were both completely naked now, but this wasn't the first time I've seen him naked. I saw him undress that time in my room. He was fully naked and let me tell you his length was about nine inches. He slowly moved down and began to suck on my right nipple. I moaned out at he moved his hand down and slipped his fingers back into me just as before when we were on the couch. He quickly took them out and came face-to-face with me. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said trying to catch my breath. Inuyasha smirked and nodded as he pressed his lips to mine.

"This may hurt a little," He warned. I nodded and then gasped as Inuyasha slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned out in joy as he pushed himself in. He was slow at first and then began to move faster. It hurt like a bitch, but felt good as fuck!

"I-Inuyasha!" I moaned. He smiled as he became faster and faster. I moaned out loader at the beautiful glory of him being inside my brought. He bent down and sucked on my left breast. I let my fingers tangle in his silver hair. His other hand moved up and messaged my right breast. I moaned and moaned non-stop at the pleasure. He chuckled lightly and pulled himself out.

"I want some too," He whispered. He slowly moved down and spread my legs wider. He smirked as his face lowered. I moaned louder than ever as I felt his tong explore inside of me. Shiver ran up my spine, enjoying the sensation his tong brought as he explored my inner cavern. He slowly pulled away for air and then came back up. "I love you so much!" He yelled as he kissed me. I moaned against his lips as he thrust his length back into me. I screamed out in pleasure.

"I love you too," I said through deep breaths. He smiled and kissed my neck. He slowly pulled himself out of me and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I stared at him in confusion as he grabbed my hand. He slowly moved my hand down and rubbed it against his crotch.

"Would you like a try?" He asked with a seductive grin. I simply nodded. He spin us around and now he was on the bottom and me on top. I blinked for a moment and then finally caught on. I gave him a dark smirk and then slowly made my way down. I licked the tip of him. He moaned out as I messaged his balls. I grinned and sucked on his length. "Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned as I slowly pulled away and licked the side from bottom to top of his length. I swallowed it whole into my mouth again. I felt a small liquid come out and giggled as I licked him clean. Inuyasha gasped. I smiled as I moved down and licked the bottom ends of his length. I pulled away from him and then pulled myself back up and pressed my lips to him.

"I love you, Inuyasha." I said against his lips. He chuckled and spun us back to how we were before. He was on top again and in truth I really didn't mind at all. He seemed like the type to be on top then again I did kick his ass on the first day. I smirked and Inuyasha looked at me confused.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked as he lowered his head to my neck and pressed his lips to it.

"I was just thinking of the first day we met and what happened." I said with a giggled. Inuyasha pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You caught me off guard. That's all there is to it." He argued. I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, fine. I caught you off guard." I agreed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"I love you, Kag." He whispered. I screaming out in such pleasure as he thrust into me harder than before and made my back arch. He got faster and harder with each passing second. I loved the feeling and I craved for him. I kissed him with as much passion humanly possible. We continued for what felt like hours. "Tired?" He asked after a while as he noticed me sweating and breathing hard. I nodded truthfully. He smiled, kissed me, and then collapsed beside me.

"How about you?" I asked as I cuddled up on his chest. He held my close.

"Yea," he admitted. I giggled as he tightened his grip on me. After a while, I fell asleep.

"We're back!" A loud feminine voice, that I could recognize anywhere, yelled from downstairs waking me up. I slowly got up from the bed, so that I wouldn't wake Inuyasha. I looked at him and saw he was still asleep. I sighed and put on some black jean shorts, and a black tank top with a vest on top. I pulled my long hair up in a messy ponytail and slipped on my converse. I turned to Inuyasha. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping.

"So he has the ears and can hear like a dog, but can still stay sleeping like a rock through a loud yell like that?" I asked myself. I arched an eyebrow, shook my head, and then ran downstairs. "Yo!" I greeted Sango and Miroku. "What took you? It's already four o'clock." I commented. Sango froze and blushed. I smirked at her as Miroku gave me a proud smile.

"Sango and I have realized our differences and finally got together! She is my girlfriend." Miroku stated. "I took her to buy some new clothes, she got ready in a public bathroom, and then we went out on a date." He said. I looked Sango over and realized she wasn't wearing the long shirt she left in. Her hair was neatly combed down and she was wearing some makeup.

"I have you out of my sight for a minute and now your together? I should send people who hate each other out more often." I said the last part to myself. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Shut up on all the racket!" A voice boomed from up stairs. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disappointment.

"How's Inuyasha? Is he still upset over Koga?" Sango asked as Miroku slipped a hand around her waist.

"No, he seems better now. He was just a little tired." I said with a grin. They looked at me confused. "From the fight," I added quickly. They exchanged a look and then shrugged.

"I'll go wake him up then," Miroku said. He was already half way up the stairs when I remembered Inuyasha was naked.

"No! I don't think Inuyasha would be so thrilled to wake up to your face." I said with a guilty smile. Miroku nodded and then I ran passed him up the stairs. "I'll wake him!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran into the room and gasped when I saw Inuyasha sitting up on the bed staring at me. "What is this? Freak Kagome out day?" I asked. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Oh forget it!" I yelled and then walked over to him. I pushed some hair out of his face as I sat on the bed beside him. "I thought you were asleep." I admitted.

"Keh, how is a guy supposed to sleep after he is insulted by his girlfriend?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "I don't sleep like a rock." He stated. My eyes widened as his words finally sunk in. "I was awake. I just didn't want you to know I was watching you change." He admitted. I blushed and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry," I apologized. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed me. I happily returned the kiss. "Ouch!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain on my bottom lip. Inuyasha pulled away and smirked. "Did you just bite me?" I asked. He nodded with a proud smile. I stared at him for a moment and then shook my head. "Boys will be boys," I said to myself. I leaned over and kissed Inuyasha. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tong slip in. I moaned as he explored my mouth. I slowly pulled away even though my mind and body were protesting. "Get dressed, baby." I said as I looked him over. He looked down at himself and smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay like this?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and got up. Inuyasha grabbed my waist and brought me back down onto the bed. I looked at him in bewilderment. "Thank you for keeping your promise," He said. I smiled and nodded. "You were amazing," He complimented. I blushed and buried my face in his neck. He chuckled lightly and tightened his grip around my waist.

"You weren't so bad yourself, handsome." I said with a light giggle.

"Well, thank you my lovely lady." He replied. We both laughed.

"Get dressed, Inuyasha. I'm going out with Sango to go buy some food. I don't think I have to ask what you want." I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Ramen!" We both said in unison. I giggled lightly.

"Of course. Only you would want ramen." I said as I shook my head. I stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the room. "Sango!" I rang as I ran down the stairs. She looked up at me from the couch. Miroku was sitting right next to her with his arm around her shoulders. That would take some getting used to. "Want to come with me to go get some food?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said. She kissed Miroku on the cheek and then we were off. "I saw something while Miroku and I were out this evening." She said. I looked at her and cocked my head in interest. "It seems they have some kind of beach party and invite people on the stage. I saw some pictures of past winners and you were in a lot." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"That was a long time ago. Koga made me do it. He said it was good for me to go out and live a little." I said. Sango looked at me for a moment.

"Did you ever have even a little bit of feelings toward Koga?" She asked. I looked at her as if she had grew two extra arms and a third eye. "Well?" She urged.

"Gross! No! He was more like a brother to me. I don't picture him as a boyfriend at all." I protested as I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Sango let out a roar of laughter.

"I thought so. I just needed to ask. By the way, why don't you join the beach party performance thing again?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Too lazy. Besides, I don't really like doing that kind of stuff and I've done almost everything from pulling a rabbit out of a hat to dancing." I said. Sango stepped in front of me and shook her head. "No what?" I asked.

"You haven't done _everything_." She said. I looked at her confused. "You never sang." She chimed.

"You want me to sing?" I asked. She nodded. "Your insane. I'm not a singer." I said.

"Your not much of a magician either," She argued. I stared at her in shock. "Besides, I kind of already signed you up." She said in a guilty voice.

"You what?" I screamed. Everyone near by turned to look in our direction. I shot them a death glare and they quickly looked away.

"I though it would be good for you. Singing is awesome!" She defended.

"How could you?" I whined. She rolled her eyes. She put both her hands ob her hips. The look she had on her face told me she wasn't going to let go of this subject until I agreed to doing it. "Fine! I'll do it, but you have to sing in it too!" I demanded. She stared at me in stunned silence for a moment.

"Okay. I deserve that." She gave in. "The beach party is in four days." Sango stated.

"Four days?" I asked in bewilderment. She nodded and then walked ahead of me. In a total of four days I'll be singing in front of a crowd of people and one of those people will be my boyfriend. "And so begins hell," I said to myself with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your going to sing?" Inuyasha asked as he arched an eyebrow at me. I nodded and sighed. "That's new," He said mostly to himself. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure you'll do fine." He reassured me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He laid on the bed as I sat in his stomach. My legs were on either side of his hips.

"But I can't. What if I mess up and in front of you no less!" I argued as I pulled our lips apart and sat back up. Inuyasha smiled as he finally caught on to what I was scared off.

"Kagome, are you scared to perform because your afraid I'll think bad of you and brake up with you?" He asked. I looked away from him. "You are? My goodness! Babe, you should no better than that. I'm not so low as to do something like that." He defended. I looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have though that." I apologized. He shook his head and smiled. "Inu, I really do love you." I said. He smiled even bigger.

"You proved that yesterday," He stated. I giggled lightly as to what he was referring to. "In three days is that thing, right? Have you picked out what your going to sing, yet?" He questioned. I shook my head and then sighed. "What about Sango? What is she going to sing?" He asked.

"She said she is going to sing _Fighter_ by Christina Aguilera." I answered. He nodded and then look up at me.

"Sing to me," he said. I blinked in astonishment and then shook my head. "Why? Your going to sing in front of me anyways." He stated. I smiled and my head nodded.

"Exactly. Be patient, my love, and wait like everyone else." I said as I leaned down and stopped before his lips. Our lips were less than inch apart. I could feel the soft brush of his lips against mine as he chuckled.

"Your crazy, Kag." He said and then leaned up and closed the distance between our lips. I loved the way he kissed me and I never wanted it to end, but I was running out of air and I could tell he was too. We slowly pulled away and gasped for air. "Tell me, why did you choose me out of every guy in the school?" He asked. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why did you choose me out of every other girl, including Kikyou?" I said answering his question with a question.

"Because you stood out and something about you called out to me. Maybe it was the way you smiled or the way your eyes shined like gorgeous jewels in the sunlight." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Back at you," I whispered against his lips and then suddenly a thought hit me. I pulled away and saw Inuyasha pout. I giggled. "Why don't we do a duet?" I asked. Inuyasha eyes grew wide. He shook his head. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun, babe." I pleaded. "I'll do anything you want, if you sing with me." I cried. I watched as a dark smirk spread across his lips and then suddenly wished I could take my words back. Suddenly, I was on the bottom and a mocking growl escaped Inuyasha's lips.

"Anything?" He growled against my neck. I felt frozen. I put my hands to his chest and tried to push him off, but couldn't really find the strength to.

"Inu, stop. Miroku and Sango are also in the house." I said. Inuyasha was standing up beside the bed now and started walking toward the door. I pulled myself up. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked at me and then walked out. I sat cross legged on the bed for about ten minutes when I heard the door open. "What happened? Where did you go?" I asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Just got rid of Sango and Miroku." He said casually as he sat on the bed beside me. He leaned in and began to kiss my neck.

"Inuyasha!" I cried. "Stop!" I moaned. He did as told and looked me in the eyes. He brushed a strand away from my face and began to stroke my cheek. "I know you love me and that I love you too, but it just doesn't feel right. Will it be like this everyday?" I asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No what?" I questioned as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Your perfect in every possible aspect and I feel as if I can't live without you." I stated. Inuyasha smiled, kissed my lips, and then pulled me onto his lap.

"I'll sing with you, if you promise to stay with me forever." He said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Forever," We whispered in unison and then we kissed.

"I love you, my hanyou." I said.

"As I love you, my angel." He whispered in my ear. Shiver ran down my spine. He pulled me closer and rocked me in his arms for a while.

"So, what exactly did you do to Miroku and Sango?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"That's the thing, I didn't really need to do anything. When I went down, Miroku stared at me for a moment and then he stood up and walked over to me. I told him that he and Sango should go to a movie and he didn't ask a single question. He told me that alone time is a crucial thing in a loving relationship and that I was one lucky dog. Pun was intended." He growled. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Are you really going to sing with me?" I asked. He nodded. "Then, we will sing _Like_ _You_ by Bow Wow and Ciara." I said. He thought it over for a minute and nodded.

"Sounds fine to me," He agreed. I smiled and kissed him. "So does that." He added with a blank expression. I giggled.

"We've changed haven't we?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me confused. "Before we got together, we used to be hard and feared. We used to be the most rebellious and now it's different. People talk to us because they believe we've gone soft. It kind of scares me because this isn't who I am. I was always the type to be alone and shunned due to others fearing me. I love you, but it scares me. Before you met me, everyone feared you. They wouldn't talk back or even take a second glance at you. Nobody would even dare to look at you, thinking you might cut off their head. What happened?" I questioned as I remembered who I once was.

"Love," was his reply.

"When you were with Kikyou, you were still feared!" I argued.

"But I don't think I _loved_ her, Kag. Sacrifices are made for the sake of love and changing who we once were was a worthy sacrifice. I'm happy to be with you. The reason we were so cold hearted is because we felt alone and felt as if love will never open up to us. Love has come and now it's time to crawl out from under your shell." He said as he laid his forehead on mine. I stared into his eyes.

"Guess you have a soft heart, huh?" I teased. Inuyasha laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Well then, shall we begin practicing that song?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and then shook my head. "No?" He said confused.

"No," I repeated. "I don't want to practice singing when you got me all fuzzy inside and we're all alone in the house." I said. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and waited for his mind to finally register my word. His eyes grew wide and then he looked me up and down.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't blame me if you regret this!" He yelled as he tossed us on the bed. He literally tore off my clothing with his claws. Since, I didn't have claws I couldn't do it the way he did, but I did have strength, so I ripped his clothing off and tossed it aside. "Remember, this was you idea." He said. I nodded and then moaned out as he thrust himself into me with so much force that my back arched. He put both hands to my waist and kept my body down as he pulled himself in and out. I moaned out and then kissed him. Our tongs battled one another and he was the victor. He entered my mouth and explored every inch of it. I moaned as he slowly licked his was down my neck and to my breasts. He licked the tip and then began to suck on my nipple as he moved harder and faster. My fingers tangled in his long white hair. He pulled himself out of me and moved down. I felt him spread my legs and then I moaned as I felt his tong enter and explore me. I moaned even louder as I felt him slip his fingers into me. He was hard with one and harder with three. It was so painful, but felt so good. I yanked him back up and kissed him. My tong entered his mouth and this time I won the tong war. He thrust into me again, this time harder than last.

"Inuyasha!" I moaned as he kissed my neck. He licked my body clean and I loved it. He spun us around and then I slowly made my way down. Just as last time, I licked every inch of his beautiful length. He moaned out in pleasure as I made my way with him. I moved back up and kissed him again. He spun us back around and thrust himself back into me. We continued for about two to three hours and I loved every minute of it.

"I love you, Kagome." He said as he collapsed beside me. I tried to catch my breath and nodded. We laid in each others arms for a couple of minutes and then I heard his breathing become more relaxed. I looked up, from his chest, and saw he was asleep. I smiled and then slowly got up from the bed. I took a nice warm shower, changed into new clothes since Inuyasha ripped the others, and went downstairs to watch some TV. I wore a black tank top, a red button up shirt over that I only buttoned up half way, and some black skinny jeans. A silent rap on the door drew my attention away from the show.

"It's open!" I yelled. I could see the doorknob moving little by little as if the person on the other side was having a hard time opening it. Once it was open I smiled at the unannounced visitor. It's been a while," I said as I stood up. "How've you been, Shippo?" I asked as I smirked at the small child in front of me.

"Great! How about you?" He asked as he walked over to me. I knelt down to his height.

"Good. I'm here with my friends and having my boyfriend here isn't too bad either." I said with a giggle.

"So you and Koga finally settled down?" He asked. My eyes widened as I stared at him. He blinked and then cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked.

"Does everyone here know that Koga likes me other than me?" I questioned. He let out a roar of laughter. I watched as his small fragile body trembled in laughter. He rolled around non-stop. "What's so funny?" I asked. He straightened himself up, but still snickered a little.

"I just find it funny how blind you are to love," He said as he walked over and tossed himself onto the couch. I stood back up and stared at him.

"Who said you can make yourself at home?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow. He grinned and then we both laughed.

"So, you are with Koga?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment, wrinkled my nose in disgust, and violently shook me head. "No? Oh, then who are you with?" He asked in a truly curious voice.

"My new school's bad boy," I said with a giggle.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked with a sigh. I smiled and laughed. "Your boobs grew didn't they?" He questioned as he eyed my rack. I shrugged and then planted myself next to him on the couch. "What you watching?" He said as he viewed the TV screen.

"A Haunting," I said.

"That's on the discover channel? Now I'm going to start to question if those discoveries are real." He stated. I shrugged as we watched the TV. After a couple of hours of TV, we heard footsteps from upstairs. We both looked up and were met with Inuyasha. He was stretching at the top of the staircase in black jeans, a red button up shirt -elbow length- that he buttoned up half way like the day we first met, and his converse. He looked down at us and arched an eyebrow. "That's your boyfriend?" Shippo questioned as he eyed Inuyasha. I nodded. "You could've done better." He commented. A dark growl emanated from the tops of the steps.

"What was that?" Inuyasha sneered right next to me now. I giggled, stood up, and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Yo," I greeted. He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Shippo commented. Inuyasha and I both tossed a death glare in his direction. "Damn! You two are like in perfect sync. That's what I call soul mates." He said. Inuyasha and I both rolled are eyes and laughed.

"Kids these days, they say the strangest things." I said. Shippo rolled his eyes and then wondered off to the kitchen. "Damn brat. Acting as if he lives here or something." I muttered under my breath. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"Your crazy, love." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. "Should we start practicing for the song?" He asked. I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked out at the large crowd and suddenly lost all the confidence I once bared. I turned to look at Inuyasha, who was sitting on a chair and eating grapes. I envied how calm he was. I turned back to the large crowd and watched as Sango shook her hips and sang with the beat of her song. She seemed like a goddess out there. She danced and never missed a note on her song. It was as if she was used to this kind of stuff. I should be too, but large crowds still freak me out no matter how many times I performed before. I turned to look at Inuyasha again. He was done with his grapes and drinking a nice cold Pepsi now.

"What's wrong, Kag?" He asked as he noticed me staring at him.

"Nothing. I just got a bit of butterflies, that's it." I said mostly to myself than him. He arched an eyebrow. I walked over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Want some Pepsi? It's good." He said with a goofy grin. I smiled. He handed me the Pepsi he had been drinking. "What are you getting butterflies for?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged. "The crowd? Do you have stage fright?" He questioned. I shook my head. He arched an eyebrow.

"I just don't know. See? This is your fault!" I accused as I pointed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"How?" He asked.

"Because I said so," I argued. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Sango's done." I stated. He nodded and then we stood up. Sango walked through the curtains full of sweat and hardly any breath. The crowd was roaring and screaming on the other side of the large burgundy curtains. I walked over to her and hugged her. "You were awesome out there," I complimented.

"Thank you," She said against my ear. We pulled away and walked over to Inuyasha. "Are you okay? You look kind of green." She stated as she looked me over. I sighed and nodded. "Don't worry. You'll do fine, Kagome." She reassured me as she pulled me into another tight embrace.

"Next up will be Inuyasha and our beach princess, Kagome! They will be singing _Like_ _You_ by Bow Wow Feat. Ciara!" The announcer yelled. I swallowed hard and felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked uo and saw Inuyasha. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"Shall we, beach princess?" He joked. Suddenly, all my fears disappeared. I smiled and nodded. Inuyasha and I walked out onto the stage and sang our parts. Well, I sang while he pretty much rapped. Our voices were in perfect sync and we didn't mess up at all! It was kind of thrilling to be singing with him. After the song was over, roars of cheering and clapping filled the entire beach. Inuyasha and I bowed and then made our way back stage. Once I was back there, I fell onto my knees in joy.

"It's over." I said to myself with a sigh of relief. Inuyasha chuckled. I guess I got up to fast, because when I stood up I got dizzy. I gripped Inuyasha's arm to keep myself from losing my balance and falling.

"What's wrong, Kag?" Inuyasha asked as worry crept into his voice. I waited for the world to stop spinning, but it never did. Instead, it got worse. "Kagome!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. I was in a hospital. I could hear Sango and Miroku chatting outside the room. I looked around and my eyes finally landed on a sleeping Inuyasha. I pulled myself up and looked at him. His face was a little troubled, but otherwise peaceful. I smiled and then heard the door click open. Inuyasha's ears perked and he was suddenly sitting up.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's good to see your up." The doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Do you feel okay? Are you hurt?" He questioned. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." I said. The doctor smiled.

"Yup, she is as healthy as a horse." The doctor reassured us. Inuyasha glanced at him and narrowed his eyes.

"That's a stupid expression. Horses can get sick too and aren't always healthy." Inuyasha pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "What caused her to faint so suddenly?" Inuyasha asked as he watched me. I stroked his cheek gently.

"I'm not quite sure. I need a blood sample to figure it out. Our scanner didn't pick up anything and we can't take any blood samples without her permission. _Do_ we have your permission, Ms. Higurashi?" The doctor asked. I looked over at him.

"I don't know. What's your name?" I asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took the hand I was stroking his face with in his. Our finger entwined with one another.

"Oh, forgive me for being so rude. My name is Dr. Kinomoto." He said.

"Oh, nice name. Well, do you really need a blood sample?" I asked. He nodded. "Fine, I guess you can have one. I don't really give a fuck." I said. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to me and pushed me aside. He laid next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and curled up on his chest. Dr. Kinomoto cleared his throat as if to notify us that he was still present. I looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I need you to sit up for a moment. This won't hurt a bit." He reassured me as he pulled out a needle. I gulped and gripped Inuyasha's shirt tightly in my fists.

"My ass it won't hurt a bit!" I screamed as I buried my face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, I promise you that you won't feel a thing. Maybe a slight pinch, but that is all and remember that if it does hurt that it won't hurt for long. No pain lasts forever." He stated. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. I looked up at Inuyasha, who seemed to have decided to just sit back and watch. I sighed and then sat up. "This is just to find out what had caused you to faint." He said with a smile. I nodded as he wrapped something like a rubber band over my elbow. I winced at the pain of the sharp needle piercing my skin. The doctor drew blood and then Inuyasha and I left after signing some release paper. Sango and Miroku had been waiting outside the hospital for us.

"The doctor said he would call to give us the results, right?" I asked Inuyasha as we planted ourselves on the couch of the living room in the beach house.

"Yea, I just hope it doesn't happen again. You scared the shit out of me back there." He admitted. I smiled and laid my head on his lap. He stroked my hair as we watched some kind of weird TV show. Sango and Miroku decided to go out and spend the rest of the day with Shippo, but that was only because he was bugging the hell out of them.

"I am curious to why I would suddenly faint like that though," I said. Inuyasha looked down at me and nodded.

"I am too, love. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how. Demons and humans have different illnesses, so even if I did know the illness I wouldn't be able to help because I never had that illness. Your human and I am a demon." He said. I narrowed my eyes and sat up.

"Who said I was human?" I questioned. His eyes widened as he looked at me in confusion. "What?" I asked in irritation.

"Are you trying to tell me your not human?" He asked. I nodded. "If your not human than what are you?" He questioned in curiosity.

"An angel," I responded. "Well, half angel." I added. He arched an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Half bread," He joked with a smile. I giggled.

"I can't believe you didn't know that. Couldn't you smell it on me?" I asked. He thought it over for a minute and then nodded.

"I new you smelled different from others, but I always thought that was because I was attracted to you." He stated. I cocked my head to the side. He chuckled lightly and pulled me onto his lap. "I have an angel as a girlfriend, huh? Cool." He said. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"You're an angel's hanyou." I said with a giggle. He nodded and pulled me tighter against him.

A week passed as Inuyasha and I waited for that stupid fucking doctor to call us. He seemed to be taking his sweet as time. I sat on the bed watching old cartoons. I don't know why I was watching cartoons, so don't bother asking. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went out to the beach. They offered for me to tag along, but I refused. Inuyasha wanted to stay, but I told him it was fine. I had to practically beg him to go out and have some fun. The sound of the phone ringing drew my attention away from Bugs Bunny whacking Daffy over the head. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. This is Dr. Kinomoto. I am calling in regards of your results." Doctor man explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so what were my results? What caused me to faint?" I asked.

"Well, I am happy to inform you that you are pregnant." He said. My eyes grew wide and suddenly my heart stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your pregnant!" He repeated in a happy-happy-voice. I hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver.

"Oh, fuck. I am so screwed." I said to myself as I placed a hand over my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

After a quick shower, I pulled my raven locks up into a ponytail. I put on a red tank top with some black jean shorts and my black converse and then I walked over to the beach. My mind was spinning with hundreds of questions. Once I spotted the other, I stopped. I sighed in frustration.

"Hey, baby. What's your name?" A low and husky voice asked. I spun around and gasped at the person before me. "Is that you, Kagome Higurashi? My have you grown. Your much more lovely and have a much better body than when you were little. Do you remember me?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"How could I ever forget a fucking asshole like you, Naraku?" I asked. "Why don't you go die or something," I suggested. He acted hurt and shook his head.

"Ouch. What did I do to deserve such words?" He asked.

"Broke my friends heart," I answered. He rolled his eyes and then looked at me confused. "Don't tell me that you don't remember Kagura. I know you do. You and her dated for two years and then she found out that the whole time you guys were dating you were off fucking some blonde bitch." I sneered. He narrowed his eyes.

"You have a good memory," He commented. I nodded.

"Fuck off asshole and leave me alone." I said and then started walking toward the others, who were splashing one another with water.

"Are you always going to hate me?" Naraku asked.

"Fuck off already, dude!" I yelled as I spun around and looked at him.

"Fine, but whenever you stop hating me, give me a call." He said and then walked off. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose. Gross. I looked back at the others and watched as Shippo ran over and joined in the fun. I smiled and thought about how it would feel to play with a child as small as Shippo one day. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Yo!" I greeted. They all looked in my direction and smiled. Inuyasha walked over to me. "I actually came over here to talk to you for a minute. I won't stay long." I explained. Shippo and the other frowned. Inuyasha nodded. "Somewhere more quiet," I added. He rolled his eyes. We walked to a little deserted area of the beach.

"What did you want to talk about Kag?" He asked. I sighed and sat on an oversized rock.

"The doctor called me about an hour ago." I said.

"And? What did he say? Is it something bad or life threatening?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked at me confused. "Then what is it?" He questioned. I stood up and walked closer to him.

"I don't know how to tell you." I admitted. He arched an eyebrow as I grabbed his hand. I placed it over my stomach and gently placed my free hand over his cheek. "I'm pregnant." I said. His eyes shot wide open in astonishment.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going to be parents, daddy." I said with a small smile. I watched as his face brightened. A large smile spread across his pale features. He fell to his knees and placed both hands on my stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked. I nodded. "_Your_ having _my_ kid?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Who else, idiot?" I asked. He chuckled and then placed a kiss on my stomach.

"Our little baby, huh? I like the sound of that." He admitted.

"So do I," I added. He smiled up at me and stood up.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." He said. I smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance that I was more than happy to give. My lips parted as I felt his tong slowly move into my mouth and play with mine. Our tongs wrestled with one another.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called in an icy tone. Inuyasha and I pulled away and looked at who called me. Koga stood there with wide eyes. "Why?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"We've been through this already, Koga. I love Inuyasha." I said. Koga clenched his teeth and violently shook his head. "Koga, I have proof that I love Inuyasha." I said with a wicked grin. Koga looked at us confused. Inuyasha gave him a dark smirk.

"Koga, Kagome is pregnant." Inuyasha said in a teasing voice. Koga's eyes grew wide as he looked from Inuyasha to me and then back to Inuyasha.

"Your joking, right?" Koga asked. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said with a smile.

"How?" He asked. I thought that over for a moment and then looked at him.

"Well, you see when two people are in love th-."

"I don't need to know that!" Koga cut me off. Inuyasha started laughing so hard that he actually fell on the floor. I giggled at how stupid he looked. Koga's cheek were as red as a tomato.

"You're the one who asked, Koga." I defended. Inuyasha straightened himself out and then stood up. He snickered a little more and then finally relaxed. I watched as his features went from a ballistic child to a serious teenager. I smiled and nudged him. He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm going to head back to the beach house. I'll see you later." I said. I was already walking off when Inuyasha pulled me back against his chest in a tight embrace.

"I'll go with you," He demanded. I nodded and then we left the blushing Koga behind. We told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo what happened and then Inuyasha and I headed to the house. Miroku and Sango were completely stunned, but still happy for us.

"And so begins the nine months of horrid torture, raging hormones, and disgusting cravings." I said as Inuyasha and I sat on the bed. He chuckled. "Actually it's ten months, doctors just tell you it's nine." I added. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. He reached over me and snatched the remote. When he turned on the TV, it was still on the same channel I left it. I giggled lightly when I saw Bugs Bunny eating his carrot.

"You like this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at me.

"Yup," I answered. He arched an eyebrow. "What's up doc?" I asked. He chuckled while I giggled. "Bugs Bunny is my favorite cartoon character and he always will be!" I exclaimed as I threw myself back on the bed.

"Wow. I never knew that. That's cool, because he's my favorite too." Inuyasha said. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"No lie?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No lie." He repeated.

"Awesomeness!" I yelled. Inuyasha and I laughed like idiots as we watched _Looney_ _Tunes_. I looked down at my stomach and cocked my head. I had never thought of myself as a mother. To think that growing inside me was a small child. _My_ baby. I felt a warm tear run down my face as I laid my hand on my stomach.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Inuyasha, I don't know how to explain it, but I'm not scared. I'm happy that I'm going to be the mother of your child." I started. I reached out, grabbed his hand, and laid it on my stomach. "Our baby. This is _our_ baby. I love you, Inuyasha and I want to have this child. I want to stay with you forever and live together as a family. I don't care if people say we are to young. I want to feel the warmth of its small fragile body, I want to hear the beat of it's heart, and most of all I want to see it look upon us as it's parents. I want to have _your_ child, Inuyasha." I finished. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He pulled my onto his lap and looked into my eyes.

"Then I will grant your wish. I want you to have that child and I _am_ going to stay with you forever." He said. I smiled and kissed him. We pulled apart once our lungs practically cried out and begged for air. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath. "I think we should start heading back home." He suggested. I nodded and moved myself off his lap. I stood up and sighed.

"Baby!" Shippo's voice rang out. All I saw was a small blur running in my direction and the next thing I knew Shippo had his arms wrapped around my waist and his ear to my stomach. "Why can't I hear anything?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Shippo, I'm not even sure if it has a body yet." I said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and yanked the little boy away from me by the collar.

"Yea, now get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha barked. I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.

"Inuyasha," I called. He looked up at me. "Put Shippo down." I said. He frowned and put him down. Shippo ran behind me and then stuck out his tong at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, have you seen Ship-" Sango shut up as she scanned the room. Her soft brown eyes landed on the small boy behind me. "Never mind." She stated with a frown. "Shippo, you should have told me you were going to come back to the house instead of just leaving like that." Sango scowl. "What are you guys up to?" She asked as she looked from Shippo to me.

"Getting ready to start heading back home. I know we haven't been here long, but I'm pretty sure my _little_ problem needs us to go back." I said. Sango smiled and nodded.

"I'll go call Miroku so we can pack our stuff." She said. "He is going to be so disappointed we never got to wear the clothes he brought for us." She said with an almost too happy voice. We all laughed for a moment as Miroku made his way up to the room. Once he entered, we all shut up. Sango and I still snickered a little, but he didn't seem to notice.

"We're leave in the morning," I said as I zipped up my last bag of clothes. Inuyasha nodded as he tossed himself onto the bed. "I'm going to go tell the others." I notified him as I walked over to the door. He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. I walked over to the others and told them what I told Inuyasha. After I told them, I went straight back to my room and went to sleep in Inuyasha's arms.

"Why do you have to leave?" Shippo whined. I sighed and kneeled down to his height.

"Shippo, I have to go. I have things to do back home. I'm positive that your dad is worried about you right now. Go home, kiddo." I said as I ruffled his red hair. He smiled, but a tint of sorrow filled his eyes. "I'll come back next summer and next time you see me I won't be alone. I'll have she/he with me as well." I said. I reached out, grabbed Shippo's hand, and laid it on my stomach. He smiled and nodded. "See you later, kid." I said as I stood back up. Inuyasha got a taxi to drive us to the airport.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head.

"No, not as long as your with me." I said.

"Forever," He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm home, bitches!" I screamed as I entered my house. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went straight home so they could begin to unpack. Inuyasha wanted to come over so he could help me unpack, but I refused his offer. I sighed and then carried my stuff up to my room. I stopped dead at the person sitting on _my_ bed in _my_ room. "What the fuck are you doing here, you little slut?" I sneered.

"My house is being bombed, so your mom said I could stay here considering we are cousins." She said. Her soft voice filled the room. My eyes shot wide open as her words finally sunk in. I violently shook my head and ran over to my moms room. I kicked her door open and stomped in.

"Tell me this is just some fucking sick joke, because it isn't fucking funny! There is no way in hell that _Kikyou_ is my cousin!" I roared. My mom looked at me with wide eyes. I got a little dizzy, so I took a deep breath and leaned against her door frame for support. "Even if she is my cousin, I can't share a room with her." I argued.

"Give me one good reason why not," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you a reason." I said as I slammed her door and walked over to her. "My body can't take stress right now and Kikyou is a hell of a lot of stress. Unless you want me to have a miscarriage, I suggest you get her the hell out of this fucking house!" I screamed. She froze and looked from me to my stomach. I watched as she stretched out her hand and gently laid it on my stomach. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Get Kikyou the fuck out of hear." I ordered.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "My baby is going to have a baby!" She sobbed.

"Ew! Gross! No crying on me!" I said as I tried to shove her away, but even I could tell that I wasn't putting much force into it. It was almost as if I wanted her to cling to me and cry. "Fucking hormones." I scowl. She laughed and pulled away.

"Kagome!" Kikyou chimed from upstairs. I growled and ran up. I pushed my door open with so much force that I could hear my mirror crack. "What is this?" She asked as she pulled out a picture from my bag of Inuyasha and me at the beach house. I narrowed my eyes. "Is this you with my Inuyasha? The one you stole from me!" She screamed. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you, you little bitch?" She growled.

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyou! I love Inuyasha unlike you who used him as a sex toy! There is a huge difference there! Your just envious that he no longer bares feelings for you and that he loves me!" I screamed. She shook her head.

"You know that Inuyasha still has some feeling for me. You know it better than anyone. I know that your always wishing that he won't ever bring me up again, but he does sometimes doesn't he?" She purred as she walked over to me. I watched as she circled around me and stopped right in front of me. "Has he ever compared you to me?" She asked. I froze. The only time Inuyasha compared me to her was when he showed me his ears, but that was it. "He has hasn't he?" She questioned.

"Only once and that doesn't count." I snapped. She flinched and narrowed her eyes "Inuyasha loves me! Why can't you just accept that?" I asked. My eyes shot wide open as she slapped me. I gawked at her for a couple of minutes before I shook my head. A dark smirk spread across my face. "Really?" I asked. She froze and I could see and almost _taste_ the fear that consumed her.

"Inuyasha _will_ be mine again!" She said. I shook my head and smiled when I heard the doorbell. "Who the hell could that be?" She sneered. I rolled my eyes and almost exploded with joy when I heard footsteps making their way up to my room.

"Hey, Kago-" Inuyasha shut up as his eyes met with Kikyou's. "Kikyou? What are you doing here?" He asked. Kikyou smiled and walked over to him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mirror. Fucking bitch left me a mark.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear that I was here and came to see me?" She chimed. I growled under my breath.

"Fuck no! I came to see Kagome!" He barked. I turned around just in time to see her cringe.

"What happened to us, Inu? We were so in love and then that little slut came along and ruined everything. Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if we stayed together? If she never came along?" She questioned. I tensed. Inuyasha looked up at me. "Don't look at her! Look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore!" She screamed. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. I watched as his eyes lowered even more. I followed his gaze and, sure enough, Kikyou had a baby bump. My breath caught in my throat. I watched as his claws grew.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. He froze and then looked up at me. "She's not worth it, love." I said. He took a deep breath and then walked over to me. He laid a hand on my stomach and looked me in the eyes. "This one _is_ yours though." I said with a smile. He nodded and hugged me.

"What? Your pregnant?" Kikyou screeched. Inuyasha looked at her and then back at me. He scanned me for a moment and then I watched as he froze. His eyes landed on my left cheek. I bit my lower lip as I realized what he was seeing.

"Who?" Was all he asked. I frowned and pointed at Kikyou. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on my Kagome!" He screamed as he glared at Kikyou. She cringed away and shook her head.

"It's not what you think! I though you still loved me! I didn't know she was pregnant!" She protested. I ran in front of her and blocked her from Inuyasha's view.

"Enough!" I yelled. "I'm fine, Inu. I know your worried about me, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine. I'm in one piece, right?" I reassured him. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't care. That stupid slut needs to be taught a lesson for even thinking about harming you!" He argued. I smiled.

"Inuyasha," I whispered as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "My love, I really appreciate that your worried about me, but remember that you are the one who told me at the beach house that there are some battles that people should fight alone and this is my battle. Don't add insult to injury, baby." I pleaded as I curled my index finger in his white hair. He sighed and smiled.

"As you wish," he caved. I smiled and kissed him.

"This is all your fault!" Kikyou screamed Inuyasha and I parted lips and looked at her. "If you never came, I would be the one kissing Inuyasha and having his child! I hate you, Kagome Higurashi!" She sneered. I blinked at her and then giggled. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Even if I didn't come into the picture, I don't think you would still be with Inuyasha. You have to remember that he is still half demon." I said as I yanked off his beanie. Kikyou wrinkled her nose. "He could smell another guy on you and he could also smell that you've been getting a little frisky with someone else." I commented. Kikyou froze and thought that over. She shook her head. "No what?" I asked.

"He never noticed it before," She said My jaw dropped.

"What? How long have you been cheating on this dude?" I questioned in bewilderment.

"A year after we got together is when the affairs began," Inuyasha stated. Kikyou and I looked at him in shock.

"You knew she was cheating on you?" I asked. He nodded. "Then why didn't you brake up with her?" He looked at me for a moment and smiled. I could tell that it was killing him inside. I wanted to drop the subject, but I wanted to know.

"Because I trusted her. I trusted that she would stop and that we would be happy. I believed in her. I was a little happy that no body knew about the affairs, but things changed when I met you. You were different. You were vibrant, alive, and strong. I could almost taste how trustworthy you were and still are. Once you told me that you saw Kikyou cheating, I freaked. The fact that _you_ saw her cheating broke me. I needed to just brake up with her and get it over with. I wanted to be with you anyways. When one door closes, another one opens, right?" He explained. I smiled and nodded.

"Kikyou!" My mother's voice rang. I spun around and saw my mom leaning against the door frame.

"Really people, there is a little thing called knocking." I muttered. Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Kikyou, I want you out of my house. I don't want you bugging my daughter." My mom ordered. Kikyou flinched and frowned.

"But you said I could stay!" Kikyou whined.

"I know, but things have changed. I always bring trash in the house, but I have to throw it out sometime, right?." My mom said. Inuyasha and I let out a roar of laughter.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit anyways!" Kikyou said as she stormed out of my room and out the house.

"Well, would any of you like some tea?" My mom asked in a child like voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we are leaving." Inuyasha said. I looked up at him confused. "Don't ask," He said. I smiled and nodded. "We'll see you later Mrs. Kagome's mom!" Inuyasha screamed as he dragged me down the stairs and outside to his car. We drove for about twenty minutes when we came to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I whispered in awe. Inuyasha smiled.

"This is my house and we are here to introduce you to my family." He said. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?" I chocked. He chuckled as he parked the car in the small parking lot. There were about twenty other cars. "I hate you," I said under my breath as I got out of the car.

"No you don't," Inuyasha said as he walked over to me. I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"How many cars do you people need?" I asked. He laughed and shrugged. We walked over to the front door and before Inuyasha could unlock the door it was opened by a beautiful woman with long black hair and pale brown eyes.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha." The woman said in a gentle voice.

"Hey, ma." Inuyasha said. I blinked and then felt my jaw drop.

"Mom?" I asked. He nodded. "What the fuck? When did you have him? When you were twelve?" I questioned in awe. Inuyasha and his mom laughed.

"No, but thank you for the compliment. It feels good to be called young. Please come in, Kagome." She said as she stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. How did she know my name? I made a quick glance toward Inuyasha before entering. He was smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, forgive me for being so informal. My son talks much about you. He is always saying how in love with you he is and how beautiful you are." She said. I blushed a bright crimson and looked away. "My name is Izayoi." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, we have guests?" A deep husky voice asked. I looked back and felt my breath stop. Standing in front of me was a gorgeous man with long white hair and amber eyes.

"Yes, we do. Kagome, this is Inu no Taisho. He is Inuyasha's father." She introduced as the beautiful man walked over to stand by her side. I gawked for a moment and then straightened myself up.

"Hello," I greeted. He smiled and nodded.

"Who has Inuyasha brought into the house this time? I hope it isn't another tamp like the other one. What was her name again? Oh yes, it was Kikyou." A dark voice said. I looked at the top of the stair case. Standing at the top was another man, except this one looked younger, with snow white hair and amber eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"My older brother," He sneered. I looked back at the white haired man who stood the top of the staircase. He looked down at me with his golden eyes. Something about the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. His eyes seemed hard as stone He glared at me with such hate that I suddenly regretted coming here.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello, Sesshomaru. I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as kind as I possibly could. He seemed like the type that was best not to be provoked.

"Of course it is," He snapped. I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath. "Kagome was it? Why did you choose my good for nothing half beaded little brother for a mate?" He questioned. I glanced over at Inuyasha, who was consumed with anger.

"Sesshomaru, that's enough. Come down, dear, and introduce yourself to Kagome." Izayoi said drawing his attention away from Inuyasha and me. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. I watched as Sesshomaru made his way down the beautiful grand staircase. His long white swung a little just below his hips with each movement he made. His amber eyes softened a touch. He passed right by me as if I was invisible and walked to stand by Izayoi.

"Is Rin coming over for dinner?" Inu no Taisho asked. Sesshomaru went deep into thought for a moment and then gave his father a stiff nod. "Good! Then she can meet Kagome. After dinner, the girls can chat with one another while us two have a serious talk with Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said. I could hear Inuyasha gulp aloud and then turned to look at him. I looked back and saw the dark smirks upon the faces of his father and older brother.

"I feel so bad for you right now," I whispered with an evil grin. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. I looked at him confused. He opened the door and standing on the other side was a beautiful girl, who looked no older than I. She had long black hair that gently flowed all the way down to the small of her back, sweet honey brown eyes that sparkled like jewels, and child like features. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her soft pale skin was like that of a new born child. It seemed soft and ragile.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed in a bell like tone. I watched as she ran over and jumped on him. His face suddenly changed from hard and serious to caring and in love. He swung her in a circle before setting her down. She pulled herself up onto her toes and kissed him full on the lips. She wrapped her small arms around his neck. After a while, she pulled away and gasped for air. He frowned. He wasn't gasping for air the way she was. It was as if he had an unlimited supply of air. "Oh, excuse me! I didn't know you had company." She apologized as she rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

"I don't think it really counts as company considering it's Inuyasha's girlfriend," Sesshomaru said. I rolled my eyes. I watched as she became serious and then walked over to me. She examined every part of me.

"Kikyou? Your boobs got a hell of a lot bigger!" She exclaimed. I blushed with embarrassment and rage. Kikyou? Did she really just call me Kikyou? Sesshomaru laughed so hard that he began to hug his stomach from the pain. "What's so funny? I'm just stating the obvious. I mean look at these thing! They're huge!" She yelled as she cupped my right breast. My left eye twitched a little.

"I'm not Kikyou," I finally said in an ominous voice. Sesshomaru quickly shut up and tossed me a warning glance. The girl looked at me in surprise. She pulled her hand away and stared into my eyes.

"No, your not. You don't have those eyes. Your eyes are much more gentle and somehow alluring." She said. I could feel her emotions flowing into me.

"Stop!" I yelled as I pulled away from her gaze. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Sorry, I just really hate it when other people's emotions enter and overflow inside of me." I apologized. Their eyes only grew wider. "What?" I asked.

"How can you sense another person's emotions? I always thought that only angel's had the power of empathy." Inu no Taisho stated. I looked at him confused and then glared at Inuyasha.

"That's because I am half angel," I said. Inuyasha walked over and whispered an apology to me in my ear. I rolled my eyes and slapped his left arm. He winced and then gave me a goofy grin. "Idiot," I commented before turning to the others.

"An angel, huh? Interesting!" The girl screamed. She came closer to me and I finally noticed how short she was. She seemed to be three to five inches shorter than me. "I'm Rin! What's your name?" She chimed.

"Kagome," I answered with a smile.

"Ka-go-me! I like the sound of that." Rin stated. I blushed and felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at Inuyasha, who was smiling down at me.

"Actually, I brought Kagome over today to give you all some good news." Inuyasha said. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was referring to.

"Your barely going to tell them?" I screeched. Inuyasha gave me a guilty smile and nodded. "You really are good for nothing, aren't you?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled and shrugged. "Who is going to tell them? You or me?" I questioned. He shrugged. "You are." I stated, smiled, and then walked over next to Izayoi.

"Fuck it all," Inuyasha murmured. I giggled.

"Well?" Inu no Taisho, Rin, and Izayoi urged in unison.

"Well, remember how you two said you always wanted to be grandparents?" Inuyasha asked Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. They nodded. "That wish is about to be fulfilled. Kagome is pregnant." Inuyasha said in a small voice. Izayoi's eyes grew wide and then she snapped her head in my direction. She looked from my eyes down to my stomach. She slowly out stretched her hand and laid it gently against my stomach.

"Really?" She asked as she looked back up at me. I nodded. "Did you hear that Inu no Taisho? We are going to be grandparents, my love." She said. Her eyes were so soft and gentle. They were the eyes of a loving mother. They were the eyes that I suddenly so desired. My heart ached to have such tender eyes.

"I did," Inu no Taisho finally answered.

"That's awesome!" Rin yelled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "I'm twenty-one and feel as if I'm not yet ready to be a mother, but you're eighteen and seem prepared. Aren't you scared?" She asked. I shook my head and gently placed my hand on Izayoi's cheek. Izayoi smiled.

"How can I be scared when I know my child will come from a kind hearted family. I don't really know you, Izayoi, but I can feel that you truly are a loving mother to your son." I commented.

"How do you know she has only one kid?" Rin asked.

"Because there is no way in hell that Sesshomaru is her son! He is evil I tell you!" I replied. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow while everyone else laughed. I winked at Sesshomaru. He smiled a little and gave me a stiff nod.

"Are you sure you're an angel?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, aren't you gutsy." He complimented. "If you could choose between being half angel or half demon, what would you choose?" He questioned. I looked up at him in surprise. I looked at Inuyasha and thought for a moment. If I was half demon I wouldn't have to worry about the rules. Demons and angels mating is against every rule ever made.

"Half demon," was my reply. Inuyasha smiled and embraced me. It's good thing that we are only half though. Maybe those rules don't apply to us.

"Aw! How cute!" Rin cooed. We all laughed, except for Sesshomaru who just half smiled. Cold heart.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" Izayoi asked pulling me from my train of thought. I looked at her and nodded. I slid out from Inuyasha's arms and walked into another room with Izayoi. Her face was stern and serious, but it still was kind and motherly.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Having a half demon child if very hard. It won't be inside of you for the usual nine months just to let you know. Since your child is also part angel I think the time it is in you will decrease even more. You baby may be born in the next four months." She informed me. My eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. She shook her head. "My little baby is going to be born earlier than planned? I am going to hold she/he sooner than we all expected?" I questioned. She nodded. A soft tear ran down my face in joy. "My little baby," I whispered as I placed my hand over my stomach.

"You can find out it's gender already you know that, right?" Izayoi asked. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" I exclaimed. She smiled as I dragged her out of the room and back to the living room with the others. "We're going out for a bit." I said. I walked over and hugged Inuyasha. While we hugged, I stole his car keys. "Be back later!" I yelled as I dragged Izayoi out of the house.

"How are we supposed to get there?" She asked. I pulled out Inuyasha's keys. She gasped and then grinned. "You little devil," She commented. We laughed as we got in the car. I drove us all the way to the closest hospital so we could speak with a doctor.

"What is it that your requesting?" The doctor asked as she closed the door behind her as we walked into the room. I sat on the bed and looked at her with a smile.

"An ultra sound. I want to know the gender of my baby." I said. The doctor looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"I can't help you there, Hun. We can only see the gender when your around four to five months." The doctor said. I shook my head and continued smiling.

"Just try," I urged. She smiled and nodded.

"Lay down," She ordered. I did. I laid on the small bed and watched as she hooked up a machine. After she was done, she pulled out some kind of cream or jell or whatever and walked over to me. "Pull up your shirt," She said with a smile. Izayoi stood by the door and watched. I pulled up my shirt and felt shiver run down my spine as she rubbed the cool jell on my stomach. She moved something over my stomach and we watched the machine. She gasped and moved closer to the screen.

"What is it?" I asked with worry.

"I can actually see the gender! Your baby is female! How is that even possible? Your stomach is still thin as a board and I can see the gender of you fetus!" The doctor exclaimed in bewilderment. I smiled and felt tears spill from my eyes.

"I going to have a granddaughter?" Izayoi asked. The doctor nodded with her mouth still hanging open.

"I'm going to have a little girl?" I asked. I slowly got up and rubbed of the jell. I pulled my shirt back down and looked at Izayoi. She smiled and ran over to me. We embraced one another as I cried tears of joy. Izayoi drove back to the house while I sat on the passengers side hugging my stomach. "My sweet little girl, how I wish to hold you in my arms already." I whispered.

"We're home!" Izayoi announced as we walked into her large- large is a serious understatement- home.

"Where have you two been?" Inu no Taisho asked as he walked into the living room. I planted myself on the couch and giggled lightly. "Did something happen?" He asked as he looked over at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Kag!" Inuyasha called as he walked over to me. He laid his head on my lap as he rested on the couch. "Where did you guys go? You two were gone for a while and left without telling us anything about your destination." Inuyasha said. I smiled as he pouted. "I was lonely," he whined.

"If you were lonely, then why were you cheering while watching the girls wrestling match with father?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha stiffened. They both tossed a deathly glare toward Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru stood tall as if they were looking at him regularly. "Seems I struck a nerve," he teased.

"The _girls_ wrestling match?" Izayoi asked Inu no Taisho in an icy voice. He flinched and looked at his wife with fear clouded eyes. "We are going to have a long talk, dear. As in right now!" She barked. I watched as she dragged Inu no Taisho up stairs by his ear.

"Ouch! I feel bad for that dude. Sesshomaru, you are so cruel to go against your own father… I like it." I said. Rin laughed as she popped her head out from behind Sesshomaru. How long was she there?

"Your not mad at me, Kag?" Inuyasha asked drawing my attention from Rin. I looked down at him confused. "For the whole girls wrestling thing," he explained answering my thoughts. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Why would I be mad over something stupid like that. Boys will be boys is my motto." I said. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. We kissed each other lightly and pulled away.

"Where did you go when you left earlier with my mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doctors," was my subtle reply. He looked at me confused and then sat up.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head. "Then what?" He urged. I smiled and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I went to get an ultra sound and see our little baby's gender." I answered. His eyes grew wide with curiosity and surprise. I lightly pressed my hand to his warm cheek. "We're having a baby girl, love." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months have passed since I told Inuyasha the gender of our baby. I have already decided on the name and Inuyasha likes it too, so its perfect. My baby will be named Yue. I also found out yesterday that Rin is pregnant with a baby boy. She said she had hundreds of names for it like: Jun, Haku, Haji, Kai, Yuujin, and Yuki. If I had a boy I probably would have named him either Yuki or Haku. Either way, we both look like blimps. Rin looks a little bigger than me and I don't know why, but we still both look like ladies in our sixth month or something.

"Babe, when is she going to kick?" Inuyasha asked pulling me from my train of thought. I looked at him and giggled. "It's not fair that you always get to feel her kick and I never get a chance." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky you. She is definitely a soccer baby. She has one hell if a kick." I stated. He smiled and pressed his ear to my growing stomach. He can always hear her gentle heart beating, but always misses when she kicks. It irritates him to the point where he throws small tantrums and screams at Sesshomaru, because Sesshomaru has felt his baby and _mines_ kick. It's kind of sad really.

"Fucking brother of mine! Why is that peace of shit so lucky that on his _first_ time touching your stomach he feel _my_ baby kick?" Inuyasha grumbled. I laughed.

"Stop complaining, Inuyasha." I said. He growled under his breath and listened to our little girls heart. I stroked his hair as he seemed to be concentrating on each beat. His eyes were closed and his face was calm and at peace. "Does she sound healthy?" I asked.

"More than healthy. She sounds perfect." Inuyasha said still not opening his eyes. I smiled and then felt a sharp pain at my side. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He sat up right and looked me straight in the eyes. "I felt her! I felt her kick! Finally!" He exclaimed with glee. He pulled me into a tight embrace and then kissed my full on the lips. This time he didn't even ask for an entrance, he just pulled my lips apart with his tong. I moaned against him.

"I have tea!" My mom yelled as she kicked open the door. She stopped dead as she looked over at us. Inuyasha pulled away and chuckled when I pouted. I snapped my head in her direction and glared.

"Knocking would be nice!" I scowl. "Shit, I really need to get the fuck out of this fucking house full of morons." I murmured. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I've seen worse or is it better?" My mom asked herself. Inuyasha and I stared at her with dropped jaws.

"Gross! That's in a need to know basis idiot!" I screamed and then buried my face in Inuyasha's chest.

"I remember now! It's better, because damn did it feel and look good." My mom said with a quiet moan.

"I think I'm going to hurl." I commented. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Will you just get the hell out!" I barked. She pouted and then narrowed her eyes. "Now," I added. She put the tea on my dresser, flipped her hair, and then stormed out. "One day I am going to beat the shit out of that woman," I mumbled. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. I giggled.

"Did it hurt when she kicked you?" Inuyasha asked. I looked at him confused. "I saw you wince when the baby kicked." He explained.

"Not much," I said. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Were you worried about me?" I asked as I leaned forward and curled a piece of his hair with my finger. He nodded. "That's so sweet. I love you, Inu." I said as I leaned in and pecked his cheek He chuckled as I leaned back on the headboard. "Is it just me or do my breasts look bigger?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he snapped his head in my direction and examined my rack. "Pervert," I commented under my breath. He smiled and I giggled.

"Oh, please. That's nothing compared to what I did to you to make Yue. Besides, your wearing a shirt right now." He defended. I laughed and shook my head. He leaned forward and cupped my left breast in his hand. "I think they are bigger. They weigh more than before and look like they grew a little in size. Yup, your boobs definitely got bigger. Good baby!" Inuyasha said. My jaw dropped. He leaned in towards my breast. I sighed and pushed him away.

"Dog," I said. He growled under his breath. We both laughed for a minute and then went to sleep. It was already two and we were still up, but we didn't really give a shit. It's not like we haven't stayed up a lot longer than this before, but things change when you get pregnant.

"Kag, wake up. It's morning, my love." Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at him. He smiled and stoked my hair. "Do you know what today is?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. How could I ever forget something like today.

"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. Today makes three months and it seems like our little girl grew much over night." I said as I looked down at my stomach. How much can this baby grow in one night?

"You look about eight months," Inuyasha commented. I smiled and cocked my head to the side. My sweet baby girl. "One more month, Kag. I can't wait any longer. I want to hold her and for us to be together." Inuyasha said all the while not taking his eyes off my growing belly. I couldn't help, but smile wider at his words. What happened to us? I used to be the little delinquent that always got into fight, got caught drinking and smoking, and snuck into clubs when I was eleven and even after that. It's strange how things turned out.

"We should get going. Rin is probably already at the mall waiting. I mean fuck! That girl doesn't have a patient bone in her body." I commented. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment and then laughed.

"Man, you guys are practically best friends now. Your always hanging out and sometimes even dragging my poor mom along." He said with another laugh. I rolled my eyes and hit him over the head. I slowly got up and walked over to my dresser. I quickly picked out a clean pair of clothes, took a quick shower, and combed my hair into a low ponytail. When I looked up at the mirror, I felt a weird flash run through my body. I stopped dead and felt a cold chill run up my spine. Only one person could ever cause me such terror.

"Naraku," I whispered in an icy voice.

"My dear Kagome," was his subtle reply. I clenched my teeth. "Your baby is going to be mine," he whispered. My eyes widened as his words sunk in. I gasped and spun around to nothing. He was gone. I swallowed hard and then fell to my knees with a loud crack. I looked down to see that the clear porcelain floor had been cracked by me. Could it be that my _abilities_ were returning?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the restroom. I looked up at him in surprise. "What was that noise? Why are you on the floor?" He questioned. I blinked and then shook my head as if to clear it.

"Um, sorry. I guess it cracked when I fell onto my knees. I'm fine. I just had a small contraction." I lied. He narrowed his eyes and looked me over for a minute.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. His face stood in the same disbelieving expression while he helped me stand up. It's strange for me to lie to him, but I can't tell him about Naraku. I don't want to know how he would react.

"I just don't know what to do," I said after explaining everything that happened to Sango. She looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Kagome, this isn't a joke. You should tell Inuyasha what happened in the bathroom and you know it. Inuyasha has a right to know considering it's his kid too." She argued. I rolled my eyes as we walked through the large mall searching for Rin. "Your going to tell him when the boys come pick us up in a few hours, understand?" She ordered. I sighed and nodded. I glanced over at her pissed off expression now and then as we walked until we saw Rin sitting at a table drinking a smoothie. Her hand was cradling her large belly. Even though se looked six months, boys kept staring at her as if she was a goddess. Her gentle eyes looked up and softened as she spotted us.

"Kagome, Sango!" She called. I smiled at how much brighter her face got.

"Rin is so cute," Sango said with a smile. The way she smiled made me feel as though we never that little conversation earlier. Sango seemed different when she smiled. Her smiles were of love and joy. They could always warm your heart. "Hey, Rin. Which store do you want to go to first?" Sango asked once we were right in front of Rin. Rin smirked and whispered in Sango's ear. I watched as Sango's face became a bright red.

"So?" Rin asked. Sango just stared. "No? Do you not want to at least see what they have?" She questioned. I arched an eyebrow and stared.

"I guess, but isn't it weird for you two to go in when your like this?" Sango asked while my curiosity grew. What the fuck were they talking about? Rin shook her head. "Lets go then," Sango caved. Rin smiled and then grabbed my arm. I just stood quiet as they dragged me to wherever they were headed. My eyes widened as I realized what store we came to a dead stop at.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I screamed in horror. Sango's gave herself a face palm while Rin gave me an evil grin. "I am not fucking going in there. You are one crazy bitch for dragging me to a store like this while we are pregnant." I yelled. She sighed and shook her head.

"What do you care, Kagome? You know better than all of us that once you have that baby, you body is going back into it's perfect too-damn-sexy-for-you shape." Rin shot back. I rolled my eyes and then followed them into the lingerie store. People stared at our belly's and some actually stopped us just to touch without asking. If I had to give hell a name, it would be this place. They bought so much clothes that it wasn't even funny. I bought something here and there of my choosing while everything else was bought for me by Rin, who just loved to bug the shit out of me. After we were done with that store, we went to a hundred more stores and more then half were lingerie stores. Whoopee, just my luck.

"I just called the boys and they said they will be here soon," Sango said after we were done shopping and sitting outside on the bench.

"I fucking hate you guys," I whined. They looked at me for a moment and busted out laughing as they remembered what happened in one of the lingerie stores. It goes like this: I was sitting in a chair waiting for Rin and Sango when they suddenly ran out of the dressing room with bras, took of my top clothing in public with people staring, and squeezed my breasts together trying to get them to fit. How embarrassing is that?

"Sorry, Kag. I didn't expect there to be guys there." Rin defended. I rolled my eyes and sat there in utter silence as I waited for Inuyasha. I glanced up really quick just in time to see Sango's expression change.

"What's wrong, Sango?" I asked. She looked down at me for a moment and then sighed in frustration.

"You better tell Inuyasha what you told me, Kagome. Do you understand?" She said. I groaned and nodded as I remembered what we talked about earlier. We all sat there in silence when we saw three cars headed in our direction. A white, a black, and a red Ferrari. They all stopped right in front of where we were sitting. Inuyasha climbed out of the red one, Miroku out of the black, and Sesshomaru out of the white.

"Sesshy!" Rin screamed. Sango and I looked at her in shock. Sesshy? That's a new one. Rin looked at us and grinned. "Isn't it cute? I came up with it last night." She stated. I laughed and shook my head. Inuyasha helped me put the stuff in the trunk while the others left. Inuyasha opened the side door for me, but looked at me in worry as he noticed that I was frozen.

"What's wrong, Kag?" He asked. I clenched my teeth and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you. Its about what happened this morning. Do you remember?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I heard a voice at the time. It was the voice of a man I used to know. His name was Naraku. He was a powerful half demon who was once human. Naraku told me that he was going to make Yue his." I admitted. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and growled.

"Why would you keep this a secret from me, Kagome?" He barked. I flinched and looked away. "You should know to tell me things like this." He scowl. My eyes shot wide open as I felt my pants suddenly grow wet. I looked up at Inuyasha in horror.

"Inuyasha, either I peed my pants or this baby doesn't want to be inside any longer." I said. Inuyasha looked at me confused. "My water just broke!" I screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, giving birth isn't so fun. Nope, not fun at all. Painful, yes. Really, really painful.

"Kag, push. I know you can do it, love." Inuyasha urged. I through him a deathly glare and then let out another scream of agony. It felt as if my vaginal area was about to tear as I felt it stretching and something slowly slipping through. I felt tears run down my face from the pain, but my hart was warm. My heart was finally embracing the feeling of being a mother. I was covered in pain, but I was happy.

"Shut up! Your not the one doing this!" I snapped. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and then winced as I squeezed his hands when I gave another push. My eyes shot wide open as I heard a soft cry fill the room. I was completely stunned as I heard my little girls cries fill my ears as my heart skipped a beat.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced. And just like that, my pain was completely gone. I felt a small smile spread across my face as warm tears ran down my red cheeks. I looked up at the smiling Inuyasha. He quickly leaned down, kissed my forehead, and then walked over to the doctor. He walked back and in his arms was my little girl. She had very little hair that shown as white as snow, glowing amber eyes that lit up the room the way the sun does the Earth, and the most angel like face I had ever seen.

"Yue, meet mommy, mommy Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to the small girl in his arms. Yue. My little Yue. Inuyasha smiled and handed me our little angel. Her small and fragile body fit perfectly into the shape of my arms and I felt the warmth of her body against me. I smiled down at the curious baby in my arms, who scanned every inch of my face. My heart completely stopped as I saw her lips slowly part and heard a gentle giggled slip through. I grabbed her small hands in mine and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you. I've been waiting a long time to hold you, you know that?" I asked. She giggled again. I took a deep breath and stared into her amber eyes. They were bright and filled with joy. I turned her in my arms toward Inuyasha. He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Who that? Who that, huh?" I asked in a playful tone. Yue smiled. "Our little baby is finally here, Inu." I said as I stroked Yue's cheek.

"Yes, she finally is." He agreed. I looked up and saw the tender smile that lit up his gorgeous features. I blinked as my eyes blurred. I didn't feel dizzy, but suddenly my eyes became enveloped with a glowing pink light. "Kagome!" I could hear Inuyasha scream, but I couldn't see him. I could feel the warmth of my baby slip away from my arms as I tried hard to get my vision back and suddenly I was somewhere else. In an open field with beautiful white roses blooming at every corner. I smiled as I walked over to one and put it to my nose. I closed my eyes and breathed in the beautiful scent.

"Kagome," I could hear a small voice call. I spun around and gasped at the small figure before me. "Are you me?" She asked. I nodded. In front of me was me, except a younger version. "Why are you here?" She asked, or is it I? Oh, well. I shrugged. "Kagome, tell me why you are here." She demanded in a hard voice as she narrowed her eyes. I blinked.

"I don't know. Why am I here?" I asked in complete confusion. She growled under her breath and then slapped me straight across the face.

"Idiot! Your supposed to answer that!" She screamed.

"How am I supposed to answer something I don't know the answer to?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. I watched as her or my small figure disappeared into the trees. "Wait!" I yelled, but she was gone. "Why am I here?" I asked myself. I felt something call out to me and spun around. Leaning against a tree was something I hadn't seen in a long time. My old bow and arrow. The red bow of strength and the power to never give up and the arrows of purification that I once held dear. "My bow and arrow?" I question to know one in particular. I slowly made my way forward and reached out for them.

"Is that why your back?" A voice question while making me jump in the process. I looked up to see the smaller me sitting on the ground cross legged. She arched her eyebrows and cocked her head in curiosity. "Once you touch the bow and arrows that seal your powers, you will awaken your true powers. Will you be able to control them this time around, Kagome Higurashi?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the bow and arrows that began to glow a soft pink.

"I don't know. Don't ask such a stupid question, moron." I said. She smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to lose control like last time, but what if Naraku does try to come after my baby? If I have my powers, I will be able to fight him off and protect Yue." I stated.

"Yue? Why do you care so much about Yue?" She asked. I clenched my teeth and glared at her.

"What other reason would there be? She is my daughter!" I snapped. The younger me narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all? Only because she is your daughter? Give me a reason to why you want to protect her so and I will give you your powers back! Tell me Kagome! Why? I thought that you thought that demons were nothing but leeches! I though that you said you would never waist your time and effort on something so distasteful! You said demons were the bitches of the devil and that you don't care about their lives. You wanted them all dead! So, tell me why do you want to protect a filthy half-demon!" She roared. I felt as if her words were a thousand daggers piercing my heart.

"The reason is because I love her. I love them all!" I screamed as a large pink beam surrounded me and skyrocketed towards the sky. I could feel my hands grasping something tightly. I looked and saw my bow in my hands. I looked back at the other me. She smiled, waved goodbye, and vanished into thin air. I could feel something lightly pull on my shoulder. I stretched my hand back and felt my arrows. I smirked and then was back in the hospital room. Inuyasha stared at me in fear while Yue watched in amazement. All the doctors were trapped in a stunned silence. "What?" I asked.

"You were glowing… pink. What the hell was that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'll tell you some other time. For now, give me back my baby." I said. He smiled and handed me Yue, who was stuck in confused mode. I watched as a small tear fell from her eyes and then she began to cry.

"Looks like she's hungry," A nurse stated as she snapped out of her stunned state. I giggled and looked at Yue, who cried in hunger. "Here, let me see her." The nurse said. She grabbed hold of Yue and adjusted her small pink blanked before handing her back to me. I stared at the nurse in confusion and then felt my face turn red as I realized what she wanted me to do. I sighed and then slid down one side of my hospital gown before putting my baby closer to my right tit. I saw as Yue clasped her small hands around my breast and then slip my nipple into her mouth.

"Lucky kid," Inuyasha grumbled. I arched and eyebrow at him before laughing. He smiled while I rolled my eyes. "The doctor said you will be able to leave in about three days." He said. I smiled and nodded as I looked back down at Yue whose eyes were slowly closing as she began to fall asleep. I smiled and watched her until she fell completely asleep.

Three days past by quickly. Sango, Miroku, Inu no Taisho, and Izayoi came to visit. I was actually scared for a minute that Izayoi would never let Yue go. After we got home, I had the same fear with my mom. She kept moping and running around the house with Yue. My poor baby was scared out of her wits. Being dragged around the house by my crazy mom would scar anyone.

"Kagome, can we talk?" My grandfather asked from the door. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the soft pink jewel that hung around his neck. I gave him a stiff nod, handed Yue to Inuyasha, and then walked outside with my grandfather close behind.

"What is it and why are you wearing that stupid thing around your neck?" I asked. He clenched his teeth and shook his head.

"I have had a horrible vision last night that involved The Sacred Jewel." He said. I arched an eyebrow and cocked my head in confusion. The Sacred Jewel, also known as The Jewel of Four Souls, was a jewel whose history was passed down in my family. They say it could grant your most deepest desire and has the power to destroy the world. I have only heard stories and never actually saw the jewel.

"And?" I asked.

"The dream I had involved Yue. I believe she might very well be the vessel of The Sacred Jewel. I think that Yue might be a magnet for humans and demons alike. Be careful, Kagome." He warned. He was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"I will be fine. I got _them _back," I said. He gasped as I walked away. I quickly ran up stairs and went into my room. Inuyasha looked up at me in concern. "We have to be very careful, Inu. Naraku, could make his move anytime now." I said. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Kagome, you never told me what that pink glow at the hospital was." Inuyasha said. I looked at him in surprise before nodding.

" Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Positive," was his answer. I nodded.

"Inuyasha Takashi, son of the demon king Inu no Taisho, I here by pledge to reveal to you my secrets. Bow of wisdom and arrows of purification, I summon you to return to the world of the living. I, Higurashi Kagome, invoke the powers of a priestess to open the gates to heaven and summon you here." I chanted and then watched as a pink cut through space and time appeared.

"Higurashi Kagome, are you prepared to accept the items which could bring upon the destruction of the world as we know it?" A voice boomed from the other end. I looked over at Inuyasha, who was watching in utter amazement before nodding.

"I do," I accepted.

"As you wish." It replied and then saw as my bow and arrows appeared through the small rift. The rift quickly disappeared as my bow and arrows glowed and hovered in mid air.

"Bow and arrows, show Takashi Inuyasha the secrets of our past." I ordered. The bow and arrows flew over to Inuyasha and hovered over him. I walked over and grabbed Yue. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, gave me a stiff nod, and then grabbed the items before him. I watched as Inuyasha's body became enveloped within the pink glow. I held Yue close as Inuyasha fell back onto the bed with his eyes glowing pink. Yue watched him with amazement and curiosity. Her small amber eyes were wide and adoring. "Inuyasha, I must warn you that you may not like what you are about to see." I whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called after an hour of being in my past. I looked at him with an eager curiosity of what was running through his mind. "I thought you said you were only half of an angel." He accused. I half smiled and shrugged.

"I was half of an angel when you met me because my powers were sealed, so you have nothing to be angry about. Now that my powers have returned though… I'm a full angel." I said with a sigh.

"Kagome, a full angel?" He asked. I nodded. The next word that escaped his lips were the words I dreaded more then anything. "The rules may break us apart or _worse_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not writing in a while. My computer was messedd up and it had this chapter in it so was like freaking out, but everything is cool now... I hope. Well, thanks to everyone who has been reading so far and those who have left a review. Your the best! Well, I'm going to have to get this piece of shit fixed before it breaks down again. Ja-ne!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh as Inuyasha's word clouded my mind once again. I looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha, who held the sleeping Yue in his arms. I sighed again, stood up, grabbed my coat, and went out for a walk. The park was the only place I could think of. It was dark and nobody really was there other than some homeless who had no where else to sleep so decided to camp out on at least some comfy grass unlike others who chose the hard cement sidewalks.

"I thought this would be easier, but it's not." I whispered to myself. "Now that I have my powers I have another problem to handle. No matter where I turn there is always something blocking my way to happiness." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Young miss, why are you crying?" an old worn out voice asked from behind me. I spun around and stared at the small man who looked awfully pale and fragile against the ominous light from the moon that danced on his skin. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, you can confide in me. I won't tell a soul what we speak of. I don't mind lending in ear to beautiful young ladies who cry all alone in the park at night. It's awfully dangerous out here though. If you don't wish to speak with me it would be best if you run along home to keep from anything bad happening to you." He suggested in a soft voice. I nodded, but suddenly didn't want to go home. I wanted to talk to someone, and here was a man in front of me willing to listen.

"I'd rather talk about my reason for spilling tears to someone if you truly don't mind." I said. The old man nodded and gestured toward the small brown bench that was under the streetlight. I nodded and walked over to the bench, sitting beside the man.

"My name is Samuel, but you may call me Sam. What is you name, young miss?" Sam asked. I smiles and looked up at the sky.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." I replied.

"Kagome? The name that means hidden power? My what an interesting name. I wonder why your parents chose to give you such a special name. You must be a truly special child." He commented. My cheeks tinted a soft pink and then I gave him a gentle smile.

"No, it's nothing so special." I said.

"Now, can you tell the reason behind your tears?" He asked.

"Well, I am in love with this guy and we just had a kid, but there are rules against our relationship and those rules can tear us apart or worse. I don't want to feel that suffering. I don't want to lose them. Inuyasha is the love of my life and Yue is my everything. How can I fight a power beyond my own, a rule that had been created a year after the creation of this world?" I said. I looked at Samuel for some sort of shock, but his eyes held a soft tint of tenderness.

"What a horrible burden to bare. How much do you love this man? Do you love him so much that your willing to risk it all? No, no mother would ever dare risk her newborn child no matter the reason, but if you found someway to solve this problem without losing either would you cease it even if it may take your own life?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment, confused, mesmerized by his words. I pondered over his question for a minute and then nodded.

"Yes, I would be happy as long as they both live." was my answer. Sam nodded and smiles in approval.

"You remind me a lot of my wife. She was a kind woman who had a large heart, but at the same time a rebellious mind. When it came down to things that were really important she wasn't afraid to risk it all for her family. I have three kids: Amelia, Tomoyo, and Hibari. They are my treasures, but a couple of years ago my family was put to the test. Our lives were on the line, and my wife did everything in her power to make sure all of us lived. She gave her own life for us to live ours." He explained as a small tear ran down his cheek. I smiled.

"She loved you three very much then, and I believe she wouldn't want you to do anything to destroy that. First thing would be not to wonder around this late at night." I joked. Sam let out a throaty chuckle and agreed.

"Here child, I have some nice warm tea in my bag." He said as he pulled out two mugs and another bigger one with a lid form the backpack he had been carrying. He handed me a mug and I watched as he poured us both some tea. "Here you go," He said as he handed me one. I smiles and shook my head.

"No, I shouldn't. Sorry, but I really shouldn't even be talking to you about my problems, let alone be drinking your tea." I admitted. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Nonsense, I won't kill you. I know you can tell that I'm not a bad man just by a glance." He argued. I thought it over for a minute an then took the cup into my hands. I watched as the top of the tea swirled while we moved from his hands to mine.

"Thank you," I said. Sam smiled and nodded. I watched the tea, but never took a single drink as Sam talked on about his life. Oddly enough, every word that escaped his small parted lips intrigued me and made me want to know more.

"Kagome, why haven't you drank your tea? I drank mine," He said as he showed me his empty cup for proof. I smiled, took a deep breath, and took a drink of the delicious looking tea in my hands that I knew was warm once upon a time. My eyes grew wide and the mug slipped through my hands and hit the ground. My head began to spin and my vision blurred. I looked at Sam, who had an apologetic look on his face, and then blacked out.

I looked around at my surrounding and found myself in a small cabin. I lay in a bed with a fragile, old looking wooden frame. The walls were the same old dusty worn out kind of wood. I slowly stood up as if afraid I'll brake the bed and made my way toward the door at the left wall. I opened in a creak and pocked outside. There was no sign of anyone, so I stepped out and let out a sigh of relief. What had happened to me? My memory was a blacked out blur. I sighed again and wondered around the small cabin.

"I'm glad your up," I heard a familiar voice state behind me. I turned and saw Sam standing behind me. I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes. That's right, Sam had gave me something to put me to sleep.

"Why did you do this?" I asked. He sighed and walked out. I followed close behind and watched as he slowly and gently sat himself down at one of the chairs at the table in the small kitchen. "Answer me," I demanded.

"My granddaughter asked me to. She just had a child and I just couldn't refuse when she threatened me that if I didn't do this she would never allow me to see that great-grandchild if mine again." He said in a sad worn out voice.

"Granddaughter? Who's that?" I asked.

"Her name is Kikyou," He answered. Of course. How could I not see that one coming. Wait, what? Did he just say that Kikyou had a kid. I bit my lower lips as I looked from Sam to the ground and went into deep thought. "She names her child Mamoru. It's a boy." He explained. I looked at Sam for a moment and then walked over to him.

"What does the baby look like?" I asked as my curiosity skyrocketed. Sam arched an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Do you want to see him? It's about time for his afternoon meal." Sam stated. I looked at him in shock for a moment then nodded. "Follow me. He is the room that was three doors down from your." He said as he stood up. I nodded and followed. Sam walked into the small room and stopped in front of a basinet. I stood by the door and watched as Sam woke up the small baby and lifted him up into his arms. My breath stopped all together as I saw the small baby in his arms.

"It can't be," was all that escaped through my half parted lips. The small figure in his arms had pale white hair with small dog ears popping out, pale skin, and honey gold eyes. I could feel my body trembling. So many emotion coursed through my body making me feel like I was about to hurl. I walked over to Sam and stared at the baby. "Mamoru?" I asked, and the baby laughed.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked. I shook my head and extended my arms as if to ask to carry the child. Sam thought it over for a moment and then handed me the baby. His small body shaped perfectly in my arms.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I introduced as I grabbed on of the baby's small hand between my fingers and shook it. "It's nice to meet you… I think." I admitted as Sam left the room. "Who are you?" I asked as a tear ran down my face and continued, "I know your name is Mamoru and that your mom is Kikyou, but who are you really? Why do you look so much like Inuyasha? Why is it that the small features of your face resemble me? Why do you look like my baby girl Yue?" I questioned. Mamoru just laughed and tugged lightly on my hair.

"Kagome," Sam called. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out. Sam stood by the sink with a bottle in his hands. I walked over, but didn't give Mamoru to Sam, instead I grabbed the bottle and fed the infant in my arms myself. It was strange, but I felt a connection to the small child. It was a connection as strong as the one I felt with Yue. It was the bond of a mother with her child.

"What the fuck is that bitch doing with my baby!" Kikyou's voice boomed. Mamoru, who was slowly falling asleep in my arms, got scared and began to cry. I looked at Kikyou and clenched my teeth. How could a bitch like her be a mother? "Answer me, old man!" She demanded as she marched over and snatched Mamoru away from me with such force that her nails clawed against the baby's delicate skin leaving him with three long red marks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled. Kikyou glared at me for a moment and then stomped off, leaving me alone with Sam in the kitchen.

"Kagome," Sam called. I gritted me teeth and then turned and looked at him. "I think it would be best if you leave now. I think my granddaughter is done with what she wanted to do." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him confused for a moment and then I felt as if I was struck by a lightning bolt. "Inuyasha," was all that escarped through my partly parted lips. I ran out of the cabin like there was no tomorrow and kept running toward home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it took me a seriously long time to write this chapter and I greatly apologize. I took my laptop to fix and it's still not working so I had to take it again and they charged me a lot. Well, I got the money (somehow -,-') and well now it's fixed (I think).<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I kicked open the door and ran straight up to my room. Inuyasha lay on the bed fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and then my heart stopped. I ran straight out of the room and into the nursery. Tears ran down my face as I saw the empty basinet in front of me.

"Yue!" I screamed. Inuyasha, my mom, and everyone else in the house at the time ran over to the nursery with concerned looks on their faces as I sat on my knees clutching my baby's blanket in my arms. "I swear, I'm going to kill her!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. Inuyasha ran over to me and forced me to look at him.

"Kagome, what's going on? Who do you want to kill? And where is Yue?" Inuyasha questioned. My body trembled in anger and I could feel my powers boiling inside of me. I slowly stood up and ran out of the house. I could hear Inuyasha running close behind me, but I didn't stop, no, not until I got to the cabin. I tossed a ray of pink light toward the door, and the door burned to an ash as I ran inside and kicked open the door to the room where I saw Mamoru. Kikyou sat on a white chair and looked at me with a huge grin spread across her face. Mamoru was no where in sight and neither was Sam, so if I decided to kick Kikyou's fucking ass and spill some blood while I was at it, they wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire.

"Where the fuck is my baby, you bitch?" I growled. Kikyou laughed and walked so close to me that her face was but an inch from mine.

"You took everything from me! So I decided to take everything from you! This is what I like to call sweet revenge!" She screamed. I gritted me teeth then shoved her away, unable to take the stench of her breath any longer.

"Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint, slut?" I asked, then socked her. Kikyou stumbled back and then fell on her ass. I walked over and lifted her by her shirt collar. "Answer my fucking question! Where is my baby?" I hollered. Kikyou clenched her teeth and then lifted her knee up and hit me in my stomach. I screamed, let her go, and hugged my stomach. "You fucking whore!" I screamed. Before I could attack her, Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me back. "What the fuck are you doing?" I scold. Inuyasha spun me around and forced me to look at him.

"Kagome! What the hell is fucking wrong with you? How would you know if it was really Kikyou who took Yue?" Inuyasha asked. I looked into his eyes and then the image of Mamoru flashed in my head. I pushed Inuyasha away and glared at him.

"You told me that you never had sex with Kikyou, so why does her baby look exactly like you?" I screamed. Inuyasha flinched and looked at me in shock. I was angry, no, I was beyond angry, I was pissed the fuck off. It was wrong to accuse Inuyasha of anything, but how could I fight what I saw? I mean, what were the chances of Mamoru being Sesshomaru's baby?

"Kagome, what are you talking about? I never did it with Kikyou!" Inuyasha snapped.

"My, this is getting interesting." Kikyou commented. Inuyasha and I both glared in her direction. "Well, I'm afraid it's time for me to take my leave. Don't worry, Kagome. If you want I'll send over some of the baby's blood so you can get a DNA test and match it with Inuyasha's." She offered.

"I just want to know where the fuck is my kid! I never asked for some mother fucking blood for some damn DNA test!" I screamed. Kikyou hissed and was about to walk out, when I slammed my hand over her face and pulled her down with such force that her head made the floor board crack. "Tell me where is my baby!" I sneered.

"I gave her to Naraku," She whispered with an evil smirk. My eyes grew wide. I could hear Inuyasha growling behind us. I could almost taste the demonic aura that began to surround me. I turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes were a deep crimson with dark blue irises Two short purple scars ran along under his eyes on either side of his face. I watched as his fangs extended and his nails grew shaper with each passing second.

"A full demon?" was all I could say. An ominous growl escaped Inuyasha's lips and then suddenly I was pinned down. I kicked and squirmed, but Inuyasha was too strong. "Don't do this!" I yelled and then screamed as I felt Inuyasha's blade like claws sinking into my flesh.

"This is why a demon and angel can never be together," a dark voice stated. I gasped as Inuyasha was yanked off of me and thrown into an iron cage that had a sacred barrier surrounding it.

"What the fuck are you doing and who are you?" I questioned the man before me. He had short black hair that was neatly combed back, crystal blue eyes, and long metal wings.

"I'm what you may call an ark angel, my young priestess." He said. I gasped and ran to the cage where Inuyasha lay unconscious.

"I think I can handle my own boyfriend! I don't need any assistance from the likes of you!" I protested. The man shook his head and pointed at my bleeding shoulders and the passed out Kikyou. "So? What the fuck are you doing here? This is my life, my problems!" I screamed.

"My name is Kai, and I am only here to protect you. Why are you pushing me away?" Kai asked as I kissed Inuyasha's forehead.

"Why do you people always interfere with things that don't concern you? Why do you always try to take away what little happiness I have?" I asked as I stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"What do you see in that demon?" Kai asked. I looked at him.

"I see love, freedom, and someone who accepts me for me." I said. Kai arched an eyebrow, sighed, and disappeared, taking along with him the iron cage. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to wake up Inuyasha.

"Kagome, forgive me." Inuyasha apologized as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I smiled and nodded.

"Always," was my reply.

"How sweet. I think I'm going to hurl!" Kikyou yelled. Inuyasha and I looked over at her as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She smirked at us and then stood up. "I really have to go now. Sam is waiting for me." She stated. In less then a second, Inuyasha had Kikyou pinned up against the wall by the throat.

"Where is my daughter?" Inuyasha barked.

"I-I t-told you th-that I gave her to N-Naraku!" Kikyou gasped. Inuyasha let her lose and Kikyou hit the ground with a soft thud as she gasped for air.

"I'll find him, and then I'll _kill_ him!" Inuyasha yelled and then ran off without a word. I stood there for a moment and stared at Kikyou. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Who is Mamoru's father?" I asked. Kikyou smirked and pointed in the direction Inuyasha ran off. "Liar!" I yelled. Kikyou sighed and shook her head.

"No matter how much you try to deny it, Kagome, you know just as well as I that that baby belongs to Inuyasha. You saw him, he looked just like Inu." Kikyou noted. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "The truth hurts," she said and then walked off. She was right though. When I held Mamoru in my arms, he looked exactly like Inu and he also had the same air around him. A kind of feeling that always made you feel safe. No matter how much I tried to believe that Mamoru was _not _Inuyasha's baby, I knew in my heart that he was. A silent tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away and then ran after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I ran through the dark forest. I could feel Inuyasha in the area, but I didn't know the exact location of where he was. "Inuyasha!" I called again, but there was no reply. I sighed and kept running. "Inuyasha, where are you?" I screamed.

"Kagome?" I could hear Inuyasha yell. I smiled.

"Yea, where are you?" I asked as I came to a stop and looked around.

"Stay where you are! I'll come to you!" Inuyasha suggested. I did as told and stayed where I was and less than a minute later Inuyasha stood in front of me with no shirt and a soaked body. His jeans were low, and I mean low!, and his shoes were covered in mud. I stared at him in shock and bit my lower lips as I tried to control my hormones from controlling me! "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked him over one more time and then shook myself out of my daze.

"Did you find Yue?" I asked. Inuyasha shook his head and leaned against a tree as he ran his hand through his wet hair. Man, why the fuck does he have to look so damn sexy? "I hate this!" I yelled. Inuyasha sighed and then walked over to me. He pulled me close, and I silently wished he didn't because I could feel his cold, wet body against me. "Inuyasha, why are you all wet?" I finally asked.

"I fell into a lake. Let's just leave it at that." He answered. I shrugged, but agreed. "We should keep looking," He suggest. I nodded and then we ran off to continue our search for out little girl.


	17. Chapter 17

I clenched my teeth and peeked out from behind the tree. The large castle in front of me was surrounded by demons. I looked back at Inuyasha who was behind the tree next to me. He narrowed his eyes and gave me a stiff nod. I summoned my bow and arrows, and then we slowly walked through trees. We didn't want to get caught after coming this far. We stood up all night searching and well just a little while ago, Inuyasha and I fell into a lake, so we were soaked and really wanted to get home to put on some warm clothes, especially Inu since that was his second time.

"We need to make sure to stay absolutely quiet," Inuyasha warned as we began to run. I nodded and made sure not to make any sort of noise that would set them off of our presence. We tip toed our way up the stairs while the guards had their back toward us. I opened the large double door and Inuyasha and I ran inside.

"I'll take the left and you the right," I said. Inuyasha nodded and then we walked off. I walked through the halls and went into every room, but they were all empty. I sighed as I rounded yet another corner, but this one had only one door that was at the end of the hall. I sighed and slowly walked over to it. I reached for the knob and then slowly pushed the door open. I gasped at the sight before me. On the other side of the door, lay Yue and Mamoru together inside a basinet. I walked over to the sleeping babies and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's been a while, Higurashi Kagome." Naraku said as I heard the door lock behind me. I gulped and spun around. Naraku smirked and then walked toward me. "Have you come all this way just to see little old me? That's very kind of you. I'm happy to know that you still remember me after all of this time." Naraku said with a slight smile as he reached out and toyed with a strand of my hair.

"Why did you take these two, Naraku? What do you have to gain?" I asked. "I don't understand what you have to with my baby, but why did you also take Kikyou's when she helped you?" I questioned. Naraku looked at me in shock for a moment and then let out a roar of laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Mamoru doesn't have any ties to Kikyou!" Naraku said. I looked at him in shock for a moment and then looked at the small infant.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Mamoru isn't Kikyou's baby, he is yours." Those very words made my heart stop all together.

"No way. That's not possible. I went to every ultra sound appointment and they said I was only having one baby! I have pictures and there is no second child!" I screamed.

"Of course there would be no pictures. I hired a doctor to remove one of your fertilized eggs from inside of you. Remember that day when you went to go get tested at the doctors because you passed out? I asked him to remove the egg while you were still unconscious. I managed somehow to make sure the egg didn't die on me, and then I gave it to Kikyou once it was fully conceived so that she could protect it for a couple of weeks until I had everything ready." Naraku explained. I stared at him in utter shock and then clenched my teeth in anger.

"You sick bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you? You took my baby from me and now your telling me that you stole one before I could even find out that I was having twins? You are fucking sick in the head!" I screamed in a fit of rage.

"No, I couldn't let you have to babies with you, because then it would be hard to take them from you. I was only doing this so that my true goal could be completed." Naraku said. I looked at him for a moment and then clenched my fist.

"What are you planning, Naraku?" I asked.

"I wanted to be positive that these children hold the Shikon no Tama, also know as the Jewel of Four Souls, inside of them and so while I had Mamoru with me, I studied him and found that he only has half of the jewel. I was right on the mark when I thought that children conceived by you would make my greatest wishes come to life. Don't worry, Kagome. I'll return you children once I cut them open, and remove the jewels." Naraku said. Cut them open? Before he could take another step, I had an arrow aimed right for his head.

"Move, and I won't think twice about killing you," I warned. Naraku narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You were always the violent type, but I'm stronger than you. Stop this game before you get hurt." Naraku threatened. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you supposed to do if with one move I'll pierce your head with an arrow?" I asked. Naraku smirked and shook his head.

"I can do a lot," he whispered. Naraku took another step, and just as I warned, I let my arrow lose. It hit Naraku right at his temple. His body flew across the room and hit hard against the wall. I grabbed both of the babies and ran out.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I tried to calm down the wailing infants in my arms. In less then a second, Inuyasha was standing in front of me with rage and relief in his expression. "Here. Hold Yue and lets get the hell out of here." I ordered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, grabbed Yue, and then we both ran out.

"Mamoru?" Inuyasha asked as we sat-in the small cabin where Sam had took me when he put me to sleep-with the babies. I nodded and kept my eyes on the now sleeping child. His breathing was calm and his small body was warm against my chest. I pulled the baby into a tight embrace as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Two babies. We have two little babies." I whispered and I kissed Mamoru's forehead and then laid him down next to Yue. "I don't know what to do. This is so confusing. I find out that I have another child, and then find that some crazy half-demon is after him because he has half of the Jewel of Four Souls embedded inside of him. Why is it that when we are finally so close to happiness, something always drags us back into the darkness of pain?" I asked. Inuyasha pulled me close and kissed me.

"We'll get through this, Kag. We always do." He reassured me. I looked into his eyes and then Sam's words hit me like a lightning bolt. Sacrifice? To sacrifice yourself to save the lives of the ones you love? I kissed Inuyasha and then pulled away.

"Yea, you will." I said. Inuyasha caught onto the 'you' part in my words and looked at me with curiosity. "Forgive me," I whispered and then hit his pressure point and knocked him out. I kissed my _both_ of my babies and then ran out of the cabin. "Okay! I need your help! Please!" I screamed to the sky, but there was no reply. "I'll give you everything I am! My life, my mind, my body! Everything, even my powers!" I bargained and then just as I'd wished, Kai appeared before me.

"I will never understand you, child." He whispered and then walked closer to me. "Are you true to your words?" He asked and I nodded. "Very well, but don't regret this." He said. How could I? My life for the ones I love? That's the best deal I'd ever made. Kai leaned down and pressed his stone cold lips to mine. My body felt as if a thousand electric currents were running through my system. People say that when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes, but I saw nothing. I saw nothing but a pit of darkness that was engulfed in flames. I stood there for a moment and then it happened. All of my powers were released. I fell to my knees and looked up at Kai in shock.

"You didn't kill me? Why?" I asked.

"You said that you would give me your everything, did you not? I want to see what your everything is. Use your full powers, young priestess and live your life to the fullest. That is all I wish. Maybe I could never understand that feeling you share with you half demon mate, but I know that that feeling only comes once in a lifetime. Don't waste it." Kai said and then disappeared. I looked at my back and saw my glowing pink wings.

"It's been a while, real Higurashi Kagome." I whispered and then stood up. Real Higurashi Kagome? Confused? Well, I guess I should explain.

In the past, I was a priestess with unlimited powers. I fought demons in the feudal era and thought that I had erased the Shikon no Tama from the world, but it was reincarnated along with my present self. It laid dormant waiting to be born into a new vessel-meaning my children. If I remember correctly, in the past, my past self also fell in love with a man name Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha was also a half demon who deeply wished, no, obsessed over becoming a full demon. I don't remember much, but I know that after she destroyed the jewel, she married the man, and then a couple of years later she created a new jewel. This jewel was made to bring a great power to the world. The power of life. It would bring life to the Jewel of Four Souls. She did this because one of her best friends had gotten very ill and she wasn't ready to lose her. That Kagome gave up her life to create this jewel. Her true nature was sealed within the jewel, but the thing was that this jewel was not shaped as a jewel, it was shaped as long glowing pink wings.

"Are you going to lend me your powers today?" I asked. The wings glowed brighter and I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. "Shall we?" I asked, and as if on cue, they began to flap and raise me off the ground. I giggled and flew as fast as I could to the castle. Everything that I flew over that had died, was brought back to life. I watched in utter amazement as a small dead baby bird came back and began to sing in glee. "Amazing." I commented.

"My, why are you here?" Kikyou asked as I landed. Her eyes were hard and beyond pissed.

"Where is Naraku?" I sneered.

"Naraku? He's inside, but I must warn you. To get to him, you must get through me." She said.

"Well, that's no fun. Fighting you isn't much of a challenge and I like a challenge." I said with a smile. Kikyou gritted her teeth and lunged for me. I avoided her attack and in less than an instant I had an arrow to her back. "See? No fun." I teased.

"Fuck you!" She screamed and then spun around, tossing the arrow out of my hands. "The battle had just begun," she said with an evil grin.


	18. Chapter 18

The battle was getting out of hand. Kikyou was persistent that was for sure. Her body was covered in wounds and her blood was splattered everywhere, but she just kept attacking without ever getting even a slight scratch on me. In a weird fucked up kind of way, I pitied her. She wanted me to feel her pain, but I was stronger than her and she didn't want to accept that. Kikyou flung her fist forward, but I quickly dodged and hit her stomach. She spit out blood and fell to the floor, holding her stomach. I looked down at Kikyou with disappointment. I didn't want to kill the girl. Sure, she stole my baby and tried to kill me, but I wanted her to feel the worst suffering yet… living. I wanted her to live alone in this world.

"I hate you!" Kikyou growled. I sighed and shook my head. "Why you? Why do you have to live my fairytale life! I love Inuyasha, and all I wanted was to be with him forever!" She cried. I watched as tears streamed down her face. I sighed and leaned down and placed my lips to her ear.

"If I don't make it out of here alive, take care of Inu." I said. Kikyou gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't worry, this doesn't make us friends. I hate you too." I reassured her. She nodded and smiled.

"Rivals to the end?" She asked and I nodded. I sighed and then walked into the large castle. Naraku. I pushed open the large double door and walked in. They quickly slammed shut behind me. The noise of the doors slamming shut sent shiver up my spine.

"Perfect. I die in a creepy old mansion by a stupid hormonal mother fucker. That's just perfect." I said to myself and then flew up the grand staircase. I went through many room, but all of them were empty until I saw another set of stairs. At the top of the stairs lay a single door with a crescent red tear drop. "Well, that's ironic. I swore I came by this way like ten times." I said to myself with a disappointed sigh. "I'm so blind." I commented as I slowly walked up the stairs.

"Kagome!" someone yelled making me trip and roll down the stairs, but before I could hit solid ground, I was caught by two warm arms. I opened my eyes and looked at the man who's gaze made my heart warm. I reached out a hand and placed it to his cheek. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"So warm," escaped my lips. The man smiled and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Don't worry me like that," he said as a tear rolled down my face, but the man kissed it away. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much, Bankotsu!" I cried. His hair had grown a lot longer than when I last saw him and was tied in a braid, but he still had his purple marking at the center of his forehead. "Such a warm glow," I curled up closer to his chest.

"We have to get out of here," he said. My eyes snapped open as reality hit me. I pushed away from Bankotsu and ran up the stairs. "No! Where are you going?" He screamed as he ran after me. I kicked open the door and walked through. On the other side sat a desk that was stacked with papers and a single chair that had its back to us. "Kagome!" Bankotsu called.

"You need to get out of here. This is what I have to do." I said. Bankotsu looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone," he said and the pressed his lips to mine. I gladly returned the kiss even though I knew it was wrong. If Inuyasha ever found out, he would surely kill me. Hell, I want to kill myself! We pulled away for air and let our foreheads lean against each other. I opened my eyes and looked directly into his emerald ones.

"How cute. Have you and Inuyasha broke up and then you got with this new boy? You work fast, Kagome." Naraku's voice commented. I spun around and stared at Naraku. He looked from me to Bankotsu and then his eyes grew wide as realization hit him. "Is that who I think it is? The man who proposed to you long ago but you rejected his offer? Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven. My, this is very interesting. You two are dating again? Your not going to turn down his marriage proposal this time are you?" Naraku asked. Did he really have to bring that up? I looked over at Bankotsu, who didn't seem so pleased with the subject either.

"Shut up, Naraku!" I screamed. Naraku smirked and shook his head.

"Your so impatient aren't you? Always wanting to get straight to the matter at hand aren't you, Kag?" He joked. I clenched my teeth. Two warm arms wrapped around my waist. I looked back at Bankotsu who gave me a stiff nod. A combo attack? I hadn't done that in years.

"Are you positive?" I asked. Bankotsu smiled, kissed my forehead, and nodded. A combo attack used up a lot of power of the one who was lending the power. If we missed, Bankotsu would no longer be able to fight and I would be alone. I pondered over the idea for a moment and then nodded. If we did miss, I would finally be able to face Naraku alone.

"Don't starts hugging each other in front of me. Especially when it's you, Bankotsu. Considering that I once had a shot at Kagome before you came along." Naraku sneered. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. No wonder he was so nice to me in the past. Gross.

"Power of purification, open yourself to me and use the power of this vessel and unleash yourself to thee. I summon thee to defeat thy enemy!" I screamed. I looked over at Bankotsu whose powers began to flow into me. His large sword appeared at his side and sent more power into him that coursed through me. My body was overflowing with power. No, that wasn't good. My body couldn't hold so much power. I already bared all of my powers and now that Bankotsu's were being added, I began to feel really dizzy.

"Stay with me, Kagome." Bankotsu whispered in my ear. His voice sounded tired and drained of all life. Who could blame him? All of his powers were being absorbed. I nodded and shot forward a large blast of glowing red and pink lights. "Good girl," he complimented. I nodded and tried hard to let it all out as fast as I possibly could. Naraku was hit directly, but I couldn't see if he had survived. Everything exploded and Bankotsu and I were sent flying through the air. I screamed as I slammed hard into the outer wall, but smiled when I saw Bankotsu land beside me. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked. Bankotsu shook his head. I sighed and stood up. My body was sore, but I ignored it. I looked around, but couldn't see anything through the black smoke. I bit my lower lip, and then let out a gasp of horror when I saw a dark figure moving towards us. Naraku stood tall in front of us. His body was covered in wounds. I felt a warm hand slip into mine and looked at Bankotsu.

"I will always love you," he said as he kissed me gently and then pushed me away. I rolled down the staircase and then laid on the ground for a moment, waiting for my mind to process just what the hell was going on. I slowly sat up and looked up at the stairs. I could hear nothing, nor see anything.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I looked back and saw Inuyasha running my way. He sat next to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "What the hell were you fucking thinking!" He scold. I just stared at him and then looked back up at the staircase that was enclosed in dark smoke. My breathing kicked up, my adrenaline rushed, and tears ran down my face. I pulled Inuyasha close and cried aloud. What was I doing? There was no proof that Bankotsu was dead. I needed to go up and help him. I pulled away from Inuyasha and looked into his confused eyed. I smiled and then ran up the stairs. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. I kept running and then heard him begin to run after me.

"Hello, Kagome." Naraku greeted. I stopped dead as I saw Bankotsu's own blade pierced through his heart. My eyes grew wide with horror.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. I ignored him and when he reached for my shoulder I pushed him away. I ran over and sat next Bankotsu. I pulled his lifeless body into my arms and cried.

"No! You can't die!" I cried. At the moment, everyone became dead to me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bankotsu's, but this time he didn't kiss me back. I pulled away and tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! You don't deserve to die! Bankotsu!" I screamed. My body became enveloped with rage and power. My wings grew and my eyes glowed pink. I slowly stood up as a pink tornado circled around me.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. I glared at Naraku, but these weren't my actions. I wasn't the one creating the tornado, it was the past me. Her spirit or who she once was, was possessing me and I had absolutely no control.

"I will never forgive you," I said, well, past Kagome said. My voice sounded distant and clouded by darkness. "How dare you hurt the ones I love! I will kill you!" I screamed and then lunged for Naraku. I tackled him and we both hit against the railing, that broke with the weight of us both.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, but I didn't care. Naraku kicked me off and sent my flying. My feet touched the wall and then I flipped and landed safely. I glared at Naraku, who pulled out a sword. I summoned my bow and arrows and began to aim. I shot one and that single arrow turned into ten. All ten were enveloped with my purification power. Naraku dodged them all, except one that slit his arm.

"What power," Naraku complimented. I shot forward at full speed and socked Naraku in the face. He flew and hit smack against the wall.

"Impressed?" I asked. Naraku smirked and nodded as he slowly got up.

"So this is what happens when you piss of an angel. You must have really loved Bankotsu." Naraku noted. I gritted my teeth and shot forward once again, but this time Naraku caught my fist. I kicked up my leg and Naraku caught it too.

"Asshole," I growled and then kicked up my other leg, that smacked hard against Naraku's face. He released his grip and my body made a side ways twirl and then I slid across the ground, on my feet though. I looked at Naraku and smirked. "Bankotsu! This is for you!" I screamed as I lunged forward and tackled Naraku down. I socked him in the eye and then he spun us around once more and he was on top now. He moved his knee up and pressed hard against my stomach. I screamed and then kicked him off. I sat up and stared at Naraku who began to sit up.

"Persistent aren't you?" He asked.

"Back at you," I sneered. We both stood up and glared at each other.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. I didn't bother to turn to look, knowing that Naraku would have used that chance to either run or attack.

"Go away!" I demanded. "This is my fight! Naraku must pay! He took away someone who was _very_ important to me!" I yelled. I could hear Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. I shot forward at the same time Naraku did. Our fists collided sending a dark vibration through the house and in less then a minute later, everything crumbled. The mansion that once stood, was no longer.

"Your annoying!" Naraku yelled as he jumped back.

"And your a know it all bitch with no mother fucking life!" I shot back as I jumped back. We continued to glare at each other. I wanted to attack first, but it would have been better if he did, so I could see his technique and find someway to counter it.

"Die!" Naraku yelled as he lunged for me. Both of his hand were up and holding up a sword and since he was in the air jumping through the air to me, he couldn't use his legs. Rule #1 in a fight: Never leave yourself wide open to you opponent. I waited for Naraku to get close enough, and once he was I pierced his heart with an arrow. Naraku collapsed to the ground and then slowly died. I breathed heavily and then walked my way to Bankotsu's dead body. I fell on my knees next to him and stared.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I leaned down and laid his head on my thigh. "I will always love you too," I whispered and then kissed his lips gently. I could hear someone walking up behind me, but I knew who it was, so I didn't bother to turn.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. I didn't answer. Inuyasha sat next to me, grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. "Don't _ever _do that again! Do you know how much you scared the shit out of me! I was fucking worried! Don't act like I don't give a shit about your fucking life! Do you understand me!" He screamed. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and anger. I nodded and looked down at Bankotsu.

"Why did this happen? He had nothing to do with this! He just wanted to protect me, so why!" I cried. Inuyasha hugged me and then lifted me up bridal style.

"Let's get home, love. We shouldn't stay here any longer." Inuyasha suggested. I agreed, but continued to cry on him. His shirt was soaked in tears but he didn't mind. He held me close to him once we got home and stroked my hair as I cried myself to sleep.

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Yue, if you don't stop chasing after you brother, I'm going to kick your little ass!" I warned. Yue stopped chasing Mamoru, who immediately took the opportunity to run upstairs, and walked into the kitchen with a pout on her small face.

"No fair," she complained.

"Yea, well life's not fair," I snapped. Yue sighed and then grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"When is uncle Sesshy and aunt Rin going to get here?" Yue asked. I looked at my watch and then turned to the little girl.

"In a phew so we better go get you dressed." I said as I walked over and lifted Yue into my arms. She giggled and then I walked upstairs and changed Mamoru and Yue into their good clothes, well, good for five minutes when they completely mess it up. I sighed and put on the television. "Here you little brats. Watch some T.V. while I go finish cooking. Inuyasha is going to get out of wor-" warm arms wrapping around my waist shut me up.

"Did you call?" Inuyasha asked seductively in my ear. I rolled my eyes, laughed, kissed him, and then walked back down to finish my cooking.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed as she pulled me into a tight embrace. I laughed and hugged her back. Sesshomaru-A.K.A. uncle Sesshy-, Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Sango, Miroku, Shippo-who moved over here with his father last year-, and the others walked in. I hugged them all, except Sesshomaru. He still scared the shit out of me. Hiding behind Rin's leg was her and Sesshomaru's three-year-old son, Myoga. I smiled at the small boy and led him over to Yue and Mamoru.

"You will never guess what!" Sango shrieked as all of us girls sat on the couch while the boys went over to the movie room. I looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed. I froze and then burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry it's just that, well, I saw that one coming. I expected it to be a lot sooner though considering it is that pervert Miroku she's dating." I admitted and everyone laughed.

The rest of the night went by perfectly. We all had dinner and chatted away with each other and caught up on what was happening in each others lives. Shippo had told me that Koga called and told him that he was married to some chick named Ayame. I was so happy that he wouldn't be obsessing over me that I started jumping up and down and everyone stared at me as if I had completely lost my mind or something. A little after ten everyone said their goodbyes and then left.

"I'm happy they had fun," I whispered to Inuyasha as I looked at our Yue and Mamoru sleep.

"Yea, me too." He agreed as he wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and looked Inu in the eyes.'

"Happily ever after?" Inuyasha asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"There is no such thing, but we're close enough." I said and then kissed Inuyasha passionately on the lips.


End file.
